Be My Friend?
by Kattie
Summary: After finally forming a normal relatioship, Quatre and his father are separated permanently. How will Quatre deal with his father's death? *sequel to Star's Gaze* *Complete*
1. Chapter 1: Psyche

Be My Friend?  
  
Chapter One: Psyche (Beta-ed Version)  
  
Kattie  
  
Important note: This is the sequel to "Star's Gaze" which is the sequel to "Bravest Eyes". If you feel like reading this by itself, go ahead, but it will be confusing. This is not meant to be a read-alone fic, but I'll try my best.  
  
Warning: Major angst. Your basic Quatre-torture fic.  
  
Note: Instead of using parts of anime songs, as in the last two fanfictions, this one will be using episode titles from various anime. The one who guesses them all (Title of anime and episode number) will get a prize! Yay!  
  
Another Note: I spell Hiiro with to i's instead of two ee's. I think it's stupid that they dubbed a Japanese boy's name to be easier to read in English. I don't support dubbing people of Japanese ethnicity's names so please do not but me about this because I've gotten a million flames about this and I'm not changing it. sniff sniff If you do e-mail/review me on this subject, I will not be pleased.  
  
Disclaimer: "Hiiro, I won't permit you to die until you have killed me." - Trieze  
  
I've been wondering about this. If Wufei killed Treize, then does that mean Hiiro will live forever? (I did not write this quote because I did not write Gundam Wing, nor design any characters or take any part in creating it. Also, I do not own it. sniff sniff)  
  
I've been wondering other things as well:  
  
If home is where the heart is and Quatre's an empath, is he at home wherever he is? Or maybe he's just comfortable everywhere? scratches head  
  
Couldn't Duo have put his hair in a bun and have had the same effect that he wanted with less effort? He'd have his hair up out of the way and wouldn't have to go through all the effort of braiding it.. Then again, it wouldn't look half as cute ^_^.  
  
Why does Trowa wear a half-mask? Is he trying out for "Phantom of the Opera"? Or did the creators realize that his face is far too beautiful to remain completely hidden?  
  
If Wufei is Chinese, then why does he practice Japanese martial arts? I've been watching Chang fight (mostly looking over episode zero again and again ^^*) and he is definitely using a Japanese martial art. ... Then again, it is a Japanese-made show.. coughs (I was getting desperate) so sue me ^^***  
  
Lawyer: I think I will.  
  
Kattie: blink blink .. But if I owned Gundam Wing, would I point this out? ;o smooch  
  
Lawyer:......... maybe. advances  
  
Kattie: Gah! I don't own Gundam Wing!!!!  
  
Lawyer: ^_^ I always win smooch.  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to Lunaray. I actually got to work on this for youhands over a rose.  
  
Duo had been arguing with the nurse for nearly 15 minutes, before it truly caught on fire. Up until that moment, the victor was unclear, and the battle could go either way, but soon after it began it was obvious who would be triumphant.  
  
"I don't need a wheelchair!" Duo raged.  
  
"It's a custom!" The nurse spat, "It doesn't matter if you need it or not!"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Duo ran a hand through his bangs and tried with all his might to calm down. "Miss," he said with a forced softness in his voice, "I'd rather walk. I've been in bed for two weeks. I'd like to stretch my legs!" Duo lost his newfound state of serenity as he reached the end of his sentence.  
  
Quatre and the doctor stood next to each other awkwardly. Neither of them wanted to be here, lacking a jacket in this harsh storm. But if they began to leave, they would most definitely be noticed and dragged into it. If that happened, it would be impossible to remain politically correct.  
  
"So," Quatre said to the man by his side, "When did you get into medicine?"  
  
"Oh, so you assume I'm unmarried? You just ASSUME I'm a "miss"! Well, I'll have you know my husband and I have been married for 25 years!"  
  
The doctor sighed. "I finished my internship last year."  
  
"I'm not using a damn wheelchair!"  
  
Attempting to ignore the two people feuding only 6 feet (1) away, Quatre smiled at the doctor. "That must have been hard work. I'm glad it paid off."  
  
"You sure as Hell are!" The nurse snapped, "You don't have the strength to walk on your own!"  
  
Offering a weak grin, the doctor nodded appreciatively, "Thank you. It was hard work."  
  
"I can too walk!" Duo yelled, getting up to his feet, "Seeeeee?"  
  
"I don't care if you can do a back flip, you're still using the wheelchair!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"IF YOU DON'T SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW I'LL MAKE IT SO YOU'LL NEVER WALK!"  
  
Grumbling something about "evil nurses" and "damn wheelchairs", Duo grumpily took a seat. "Only because you asked so nicely." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"Do you want me to roll you off a cliff?" The nurse questioned as she began to push the wheelchair along the floor.  
  
"I can take him out, ma'am," Quatre said, hurrying to his feet, "You probably have other patients to.. 'attend'..to.."  
  
The nurse smiled in response. "Thank you," she fixed her gaze on Duo, "I DO have better things to do."  
  
Duo glowered after he as she strutted out of the room as if she owned the place. "Nurses these days," he muttered, "I bet she didn't even go to Nursing School."  
  
The doctor, dumbfounded a moment by this remark, used the minute after he'd regained his senses to defend his employee. "Mrs. Anjorene has graduated from the finest nursing school on Level Four Colony Cluster!" He explained in a rush. "..With the highest grades in her class.. I assure you!"  
  
Staring back at the doctor for a moment, Duo sighed inwardly. "Thank you for clearing that up. I was a little worried."  
  
Continuing to stare at Duo with a shocked expression, the doctor seemed to be in another world dedicated solely to disbelief. Only his pager (2) going off into a vibrating frenzy broke him from this trance.  
  
Checking it quickly, the doctor's eyes opened wide with surprise. "I-I have to go!" He said in a rushed voice that made it sound more like one word than four, "Critical situation.. Um.. Thank you for your time! Try to take it easy for a few weeks!" With that said, the doctor sprinted out of the room, his white lab coat flying behind him like a cape.  
  
Slowly, Quatre pushed Duo through the crowded hallway and into the waiting room. "The funeral is on Thursday (3)." He explained, trying to make his voice void of all emotions, but unable to suppress a hint of remorse.  
  
Duo nodded in acknowledgement. Although he spent a great deal of his time talking, which was just displayed in its greatest form in the prior instance, Duo had no idea what to say to this. He could see Quatre's pain as easily as he could see his face.  
  
Although Duo had only known Iria for a short time, meeting her when Quatre was in the hospital after the events on the "Lost Hunter", he'd grown to love her as the sister he'd never had. Accepting the fact that Iria had died had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done. Especially because he himself was mostly to blame for her death.  
  
Quatre was hiding it well, but Duo was sure that he must be feeling nothing but hatred towards him right now. Not that Duo could blame him.  
  
He couldn't image the amount of pain Quatre must be feeling as he pushed Duo through the halls of this building of hope and despair. Quatre had known Iria all of his life. Despite the fact that she and Duo had grown close, Quatre and Iria had a true brother-sister relationship.  
  
And he had taken it away from them.  
  
"Where are you having it?" Duo asked, lamely.  
  
"Nitki wanted to have it near our summer home in Asia," Quatre explained, "There's a small park there called "Kouen Park". It's supposed to be very nice."  
  
Nodding again, Duo fell silent, thinking of something comforting that he could say. His thoughts were interrupted by a man laughing.  
  
"Ha ha! So he finally bit the dust!(4)"  
  
The wheelchair stopped immediately, with a sudden jerk that almost sent Duo flying across the room.  
  
Turning back, Duo saw a horrified expression on Quatre's face as he stared up on the television screen situated on the wall in the waiting room. Slowly Duo brought his gaze to the screen and bit his lip in the sheer horror of what he saw.  
  
A caption flashed along the bottom of the screen. "Multi-billionaire (5) owner of Winner Corporation was killed earlier today while resisting Oz Forces."  
  
The man was nearly on the floor from laughing. His eyes were filled with tears of delight. "Damn Winner! Finally got what he deserved!"  
  
"Quatre." Duo said slowly, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
Quatre stared fixated at the screen, tears sliding down his face. "B-but.. We'd just w-worked everything..out.."  
  
"Quatre, I'm so sorry. Why don't you sit down?" Standing up, Duo tried to lead Quatre to a group of chairs up against one of the walls.  
  
Through his grief Quatre was able to take two steps, two short and stumbled steps, before falling to the ground.  
  
"Help!" Duo screamed, "Somebody help!"  
  
"Shit, is that the Winner heir?"  
  
"He's going into shock!"  
  
"Get something under his head!"  
  
"Prop up his feet!"  
  
"Quatre, are you okay?"  
  
"Hell, I'd be in shock too if I just inherited all of that money! Lucky devil."  
  
The last thing Quatre heard before he lost all consciousness was the sound of Duo's fist colliding with the man's nose.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
(1) 6 feet is about 2 meters  
  
(2) Or beeper.  
  
(3) This was originally Tuesday.... but I thought that Thursday was a better day for a funeral. ^^* Why? .... scratches head Gee, I dunno! If anyone has any idea why I did this, please e-mail me!!! goes off to figure out why she is so strange  
  
(4) I don't know if this expression is used in any other countries or not, so I'll explain it just in case. To "bite the dust" is to die. It came from in war when a soldier fell after being shot. His face hit the ground and he "bit the dust".  
  
(5) This is in "Colonial Tokens" (remember that currency? ^^*). To try and describe it in all of the currencies of the world would be foolish and take forever.... so lets just say... we take the 10 riches men in the world and put all their fortunes together. ....  
  
Please review! Reviews= Inspiration= Quicker Chapters! Feel free to e-mail me at Kattie41@aol.com or IM me on AIM at Kattie41 or on MSN at mizu_no_akai@hotmail.com. If you review I'll add you to a list that is e- mailed with a notice for every chapter I add (I know there's that instant thing now, but this is more personal!). If you would rather not have your e-mail address online but would like to be notified, please e-mail me ^_^. Thanks for reading.  
  
Tracks (I don't know- I've always wanted to know what music people were listening to when writing things.. So I'll tell you just in case ^^*):  
  
Yuzurenai Negai Wo -Magic Knight Rayearth  
  
Tactics -Rurouni Kenshin (by the Yellow Monkey)  
  
Tuxedo Mirage -Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
  
Eyes on Me -Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Komm Susser Tod -Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
Forever Love -X/1999 (by X-Japan)  
  
Have a great day! ^______^ 


	2. Chapter 2: A Farewell and an Encounter! ...

Be My Friend? (Beta-ed version ^.^)  
  
Chapter 2: A Farewell and an Encounter! The Destiny of Shooting Stars!  
  
Kattie  
  
Note: I hope I didn't give anyone the impression that all nurses are that way! (I'm sorry if I offended you, Rocky) The character was actually based on a nurse I had when I got my flu shot last year (^^* Got the wrong spot on my arm so it bruised green .). This lady is middle-aged and in a bad mood. The majority of nurses (male or female) are great people (based on my experiences) so please don't develop any fear of healthcare professionals from my fictional writing. (SORRY!!!!)  
  
Another Note: Apparently my currency "Colonial tokens" were an actual currency at one time. I don't know where or when, but I'm thinking maybe that's what the colonial coins where called when the East Coast (of the U.S.) was British colonies because they were at the Smithsonian. If anyone knows more please let me know! (Sorry for not being original!)  
  
Quick Question: Does anyone know what a lorry is? I keep finding it in British novels and it isn't in the dictionary sniff sob. Some kind of truck, right? (^^*)  
  
Disclaimer: Kattie: does a tarot card reading for lawyer I see.. Great kindness and generosity in your near future.  
  
Lawyer: ^_^ (yay!)  
  
Kattie: gazes at card intently I see.. A new saint! Ah, called Saint Lawyer!  
  
Lawyer: ^_^ (oooh! I get to be a saint!)  
  
Kattie: stares hard at the card I see.. blink blink A handsome blonde Gundam pilot waving good bye to whomever owned him before and coming to join me here.  
  
Lawyer: glare YOU'RE A FRAUD!  
  
Kattie: NUH UH! I REFUSE TO GIVE YOU YOUR MONEY BACK!  
  
Lawyer: grumbles I'm suing.  
  
Kattie: But I don't own Gundam Wing ^.^* .. Yet. (It's in the cards, after all.)  
  
  
  
*A Week Later*  
  
There were no words that could be uttered to relieve Quatre of his sorrow. Those who tried were chastised with an artificial smile of appreciation. Their efforts were in vain and, if anything, made Quatre even more unhappy by causing him discomfort. The act merely momentarily broke him from his gaze into another universe.  
  
The other pilots didn't even get the chance to attempt comforting Quatre. With his father gone, Quatre was the president and owner of Winner Corporation. Businessmen from all over the solar system had jumped at the chance of making a good impression on the young but powerful boy by seeming compassionate at attending such a melancholy event.  
  
Little did they know, even if they had been compassionate, they would have easily been shamed by Quatre's own empathy.  
  
Without much success, the Winner daughters and a vast number of bodyguards tried to keep Quatre completely surrounded by "safe people" or people they knew were not terrorists or assassins. Unidentified mourners were being pulled away from Quatre every few minutes to go to the nearby penitentiary.  
  
Near the very back of the crowd, Wufei, Hiiro, Trowa, and Duo sat quietly, trying to catch a glimpse of their friend between gaps in the crowd. Duo's hand was neatly wrapped in a cast. He'd fractured it the previous week, but it was healing relatively quickly.  
  
Hiiro wore a very solemn expression and stared intently on where Quatre would be if he could see through the mob. He sat back in his chair and kept his hand close to his gun, so that he could grab it with a moment's notice if any of the intruders were dangerous.  
  
A bodyguard walked slowly to the row where the pilots were seated. He wore a large gun at his side and dark sunglasses, which made sense considering it was a bright and shiny day, despite the ambience. Although his eyes couldn't be seen, it seemed as though he was staring straight at Wufei, who was sitting in the aisle seat.  
  
"Excuse me," he said politely, "May I ask your relation to the departed?"  
  
The man crossed his arms as though about to listen to a long excuse given by a schoolchild trying to explain why they couldn't turn in their homework. As he did this, the muscles in his arms flexed and were shown to be incredibly large.  
  
In reaction to this, Duo smiled innocently, Hiiro continued to watch Quatre, Trowa looked over for a moment before turning his gaze back to Quatre, and Wufei glared at the man.  
  
"We're with Mr. Winner." He spat.  
  
With a deep sigh, the man uncrossed his arms and discreetly moved a hand towards his gun. "Do you have an invitation?"  
  
Intensifying his glare, Wufei stood up only to find himself much shorter than the bodyguard. "We came with Mr. Winner."  
  
The man removed his glasses and slipped them into his jacket pocket. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you and your friends to please leave."  
  
Rising to his feet, Duo looked at the man with a kind smile. "We're Quatre's friends."  
  
"Please don't make a scene."  
  
Glancing over at the teenage girls being literally dragged out of the cemetery, Duo couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Isn't there already a scene?"  
  
"I'll ask you one more time," the bodyguard replied, putting a hand on his gun, "Please leave."  
  
Hiiro's trance was broken with this and he made eye contact with the unfortunate guard. "We need to be here for Quatre."  
  
Taking this wrong, the guard drew his gun. "Come with me, assassin scum. I have a job to do and a boy to protect. If you don't leave with me now, I will be forced to make an even bigger scene, do you understand?"  
  
"It's alright, Jiei," A dark haired man with brilliant blue eyes said, putting a hand on the guard's shoulder, "These are Mr. Winner's comrades."  
  
Jiei (1), the bodyguard, stood surprised for a few seconds before letting his gun fall back to his side. "Yes, sir," he turned to the pilots, "I.. Apologize for the misunderstanding." With a slight bow, he walked off to remove a few more teenage girls who had sneaked in.  
  
The pilots' savior smiled at the group kindly. "I don't believe we've met before, though Quatre has spoken of you," he extended a hand to Wufei, who was closest, "I am Quatre's brother-in-law Bouken. It is my greatest pleasure and honor to meet your acquaintance."  
  
Wufei shook Bouken's hand, reluctantly and muttered something that might have been interpreted as "Nice to meet you" but was really just a petty grunt.  
  
After shaking each of the four pilots' hands, Bouken smiled again in contentment. "If you would like to see Quatre after the services, just wait here please. I will make sure he knows where you are."  
  
"Thank you." Duo replied, appreciatively.  
  
"I hope I will see you again soon." Bouken said with a parting grin. He waved benevolently as he walked into the depths of the crowd and disappeared into a sea of tear-stained faces.  
  
Duo sat back down, with as little grace as was humanly possible, and nearly fell over backwards from leaning so far back in his chair. "He was.." Duo sought the word, failed, and used another that also fit the situation, ".. articulate."  
  
Hiiro scowled. "He was smiling too often for a funeral."  
  
"Excuse me," a feminine voice boomed over the stereo equipment that had been set up so that all of the many guests could hear, "Would everyone take a seat please? We would like to begin the service soon."  
  
As soon as everyone had finished rustling, she continued, "Thank you for coming today. I would like to personally thank you for attending our service. Today we commemorate the memory of a successful businessman, a loving father, and a great man. I would like to introduce you to our beloved Departed's son, Mr. Quatre Winner."  
  
There was scattered applause as Quatre slowly pulled himself to the front of the ceremony. Cameras flashed, catching the young man at his worst, with puffy red eyes and a tear-stained face, before a few bodyguards disposed of them.  
  
Wiping his eyes with an almost drenched shirtsleeve, Quatre forced a fake smile and began his eulogy. "Thank you for coming," he said softly in a weak voice that boomed from the use of a microphone, "I'm sure my father would have been pleased to see so many friendly faces."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Quatre continued. "I know many of you probably remember my father (2) as a businessman, always working. I.. I suppose he did spend a great deal of his time at his office because he wanted to make Winner Corporations the best company he was able to..  
  
"I have a different memory. The memory I have of my father is kind words and a warm smile. A man you could talk to about anything and be granted an amiable response. I remember hugs and laughter.. Someone who only wanted what was best for those he loved.."  
  
Tears began pouring down his face and Quatre had to stop for a minute to catch his breath. "He was a man who stood by his ideals no matter what the cost. He believed in pacifism above all things and..and for it.." Quatre took another breath, "He must have been happy to die in an effort to bring peace..I-I'm sorry.."  
  
Losing all control he had over the sadness growing in his heart, Quatre began sobbing. He turned away from the crowd and buried his face in his hands.  
  
One of his sisters was quick to get to him, and carefully helped Quatre back to his seat, where he continued to cry uncontrollably. His sister carefully took him into her arms and began brushing his hair with her hand, whispering comforting words into his ear.  
  
The woman who had introduced Quatre stood at the microphone again and smiled weakly at the crowd. "If someone else would like to continue..?" She looked over at a group of Mr. Winner's daughters and one stood up reluctantly and came to the front.  
  
No one heard her words as she tried to continue the eulogy. Everyone had their eyes on Quatre, who continued sobbing into his sister's shoulder.  
  
There was a sea of flashes as more cameras were brought out and turned on Quatre.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Notes: 1)Jiei means bodyguard (although youjinbou is far more common and well-known). So basically this says "Bodyguard, the bodyguard" ^^* Aren't I creative?  
  
2)I know someone told me in Bravest Eyes, but I forgot Mr. Winner's first name. . If anyone knows, please e-mail me so I can make the eulogy better. (Sorry!)  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^ Please review! It gives me inspiration and personal satisfaction! glomps Thank you for reading!  
  
Questions or comments to Kattie41@aol.com if you do not think they are fit to be in a review. Or, you could e-mail me if you wanted spoilers looks up innocently or just wanted to talk to me (^^* feeling a bit hopeful, aren't I?).  
  
Tracks-  
  
1) Proud of Myself! -Battle Athletes Victory  
  
2) Gunbuster Battle Theme (^^* I don't know the title)  
  
3) I, Shinji- Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
4) The Place I'll Return to Someday- Final Fantasy IX Opening Theme  
  
5) Heart Throbbing Harmony (Or Sparkling Harmony)- Gundam Wing  
  
6) Liberi Fatali- Final Fantasy VIII  
  
See you next chapter ^.~ Have a great day! 


	3. Chapter 3: Burning Hearts on the Road

Be My Friend? (Beta-ed Version)  
  
Chapter 3: Burning Hearts on the Road  
  
Kattie  
  
Note: Due to extensive homework, tests, and the fact that midterms are coming up (as well as a state-wide writing test .) I won't have much time to write for a while. I'm really really sorry for the long waits but I'll try my hardest to get chapters up as quickly as possible! Thanks for your patience!  
  
Another note: This is going to start getting a bit confusing so I would suggest having a notepad document or something to keep all of the character descriptions in. I'll have descriptions of each character (minus the ones actually in the series) at the end of each chapter, adding new characters along the way.  
  
Dedication: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, e-mailed, im-ed etc. to tell me what a lorry was. It helps a lot to know. ^_^ Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: falls asleep at keyboard I'm sorry, I don't have the energy to come up with an original disclaimer..  
  
As the pilots tip-toed through the nearly silent house, they grew more and more aware of a presence behind them. The footsteps that followed them seemed to be getting closer and closer until finally.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
The disclaimer jumped out and tackled them all, proving to them that they were, in fact, not property of Kattie.  
  
yawns That's the best I can do ;_;  
  
  
  
The ride back to the mansion that was now solely Quatre's was almost unbearable. Quatre, drowning in sorrow, spent the majority of the time gazing out the window wistfully and letting the wind pull his finger towards the window's frame before pulling it back to the center of the space void of glass to let it be pushed again.  
  
Throughout this, the other pilots remained silent, not knowing what to say or how to lessen the pain. Duo, feeling the guilt a hundred folds since he had seen Quatre sobbing, watched him like a hawk, waiting for any change. It didn't matter how small.  
  
"I should have been there." Quatre said, quietly. His fingers had gone very pale from the coldness of the wind, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trowa asked, his volume matching Quatre's.  
  
"I should have been there for my father," Quatre explained, "I could have convinced him to.. to-"  
  
"Abandon his ideals?" Hiiro suggested.  
  
Sighing, Quatre brought his hand into the car and rolled the window up the few final inches (1) to be closed. "He shouldn't have been there anyway. His schedule was behind because of planning Iria's fun-" Quatre cut himself off with a jagged breath. "With her funeral.."  
  
Hiiro gave Quatre a sharp look. "You aren't planning on blaming yourself, are you? It isn't your fault. There's no reason for you to blame yourself for this."  
  
"But..If I'd just pulled the trigger a second earlier.. Iria would still be alive and father wouldn't have been there to be killed.."  
  
"Stop it, Quatre," Hiiro snapped, "Feeling guilty isn't going to bring them back."  
  
Listening intently but trying to look as though he were concentrating on something else, Duo tried to ignore the guilt that was welling up inside his chest. It seemed to grow greater as every second passed, with every tear Quatre shed.  
  
"..I know.. I'm sorry. It's just.." With a sigh, Quatre gave Hiiro a weak but authentic smile. "Thank you."  
  
"If you ever need to talk to us, just ask." Trowa said, quietly, his voice barely even audible to Quatre.  
  
Wufei, not one to be sentimental.. ever, just nodded to show his agreement. With the nod he grunted slightly in a word that sounded somewhat like "Nh."  
  
Realizing that it was his turn to say or at least do something to show his support, Duo fumbled out a "Yes" before going back to his melancholy state. He rested his head gently against the window and closed his eyes, hoping that if this discussion continued, they would think he was asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"Guess what, girls?" The anorexic host of the Teen Spot Show said cheerfully, "Teen Spot's most eligible (2) bachelor of the year has just become eligible! That's right, girls, his daddy finally kicked the bucket! Now Quatre Winner is the single richest man in the universe. Speaking of single, based on our hired stalkers latest reports, he still is without a girlfriend! Hurry up, girls! He won't be single forev-"  
  
There was a click as the television was turned off. The screen slowly faded to black and the giddiness fair of teen broadcasting was gone.  
  
At the other end of the room, a cloud of smoke was forming around the face of the being who was watching the program. With another puff of their cigar, the room's inhabitant strengthened the fog to make it even less possible to see their face.  
  
"So the Winner dirt is gone. For the better. How easily children can be tainted these days. Enjoy the funeral, Quatre dear? Another will be soon to follow."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Another Somewhere  
  
"He's perfect."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For me."  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"For the plan."  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He's.. too protected."  
  
"He's perfect."  
  
"It's too dangerous. We'll be caught."  
  
"No we won't. We're the best, we just have to prove it."  
  
"..I don't think this is a good idea."  
  
"It isn't supposed to be a good idea but it'll work anyway."  
  
"If you're sure.."  
  
"Of course I'm sure!"  
  
"All right. Quatre Winner it is."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Winner Mansion  
  
Stepping into the house he grew up in, Quatre was swept away in a sea of memories. He could hear his father saying he had work to do, but would see him at dinner. He could see the maid coming to take his coat and telling him not to bother his father. His sisters weren't home, they had all been sent away to boarding school. With so much room, the house was relatively empty.  
  
Quatre did his homework in silence, filling out every answer correctly. His father hadn't noticed his above-average intelligence for a long time and so Quatre was bored with the schoolwork his private tutor gave him. His lack of interest had led his tutor to believe the surroundings were too dull and so he was taught outside to create a nicer working environment.  
  
After completing his work, Quatre went to his room and took out his violin. That was how Quatre spent the majority of his time, playing and instrument, although he would read a great deal as well. Only when his sisters came to visit did Quatre have companions. The rest of the time, he'd only gain attention from his tutor or the maids. It was a rare occasion when he spent time with his father.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
Quatre's thoughts were interrupted by Trowa's concerned question.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Blushing slightly, Quatre nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
Trowa watched his friend for a few seconds to make sure he wasn't saying that merely because he didn't wish to worry his companion.  
  
Regaining his composure, Quatre feigned a grin. "Make yourselves at home. I have a lot of paperwork to fill out, but I'll try to be down later. If-"  
  
"Quatre," Hiiro interrupted, "We need to talk to you."  
  
Quatre nearly told them they could talk later before realizing that that would be exactly what his father would say. But there wasn't a later for him anymore. "Y-yes?" He cursed his stutter silently and told himself over and over again not to cry.  
  
Falling silent, Hiiro watched Quatre for a moment, making sure that he was all right and then, upon deciding that he was, continued; "Are you planning on piloting still?"  
  
"Yes," Quatre answered without hesitation, "I'll try to leave the office as much as I can. Just tell me when there's a mission and I'll be there."  
  
With a silent but obvious sigh, Hiiro asked a question he'd never though he'd have to. Not to Quatre. "Are you sure that's wise?"  
  
Looking up at him, Quatre wore a look of surprise. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Who's going to run your company if you get hurt?" Hiiro asked.  
  
"Many of my sisters already work for Winner Corporation. They will own the company if anything happens to me."  
  
"I don't think you should continue piloting."  
  
Quatre stared at him in silence. It took him a few minutes to answer. Those minutes seemed like hours. "Why?"  
  
Making eye contact, Hiiro answered, "Is it fair to expect your sisters to mourn your death as well?"  
  
Another silence followed. The situation grew more and more awkward. Watching in fear and fascination, the other pilots waited patiently for Quatre's response.  
  
"It's your choice." Quatre said meekly.  
  
"No," Hiiro replied, "It's your decision."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Is the letter complete?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When shall we commence the operation?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
"Good."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
(1) For lack of a ruler, I'm saying 10 cm. ^^* a bit lazy maybe?  
  
(2) I accidentally wrote "edible" at first ^^* heh heh goes off to hide Kinda makes sense though. ^^* (Sorry for my ranting)  
  
I'll try to add chapters as quickly as possible! Sorry for the wait! bows Thank you for your patience!  
  
Please review if you have the time. It makes homework far more bearable and chapters far easier to write nod nod. May you have far less work than I! Have a great day!  
  
Tracks-  
  
1) Forever Love- X/1999  
  
2) Komm Susser Tod- Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
3) Tsuki no Ie- Outlaw Star  
  
4) Ai no Fugue- Nazca  
  
5) First Love- Utada Hikaru (the one song of hers that I actually like)  
  
6) Teardrops- Oh My Goddess!  
  
Funeral People-  
  
Bouken- Quatre's brother-in-law who got the pilots out of trouble but smiled far too much than is natural at the funeral.  
  
Jiei- The bodyguard who almost threw the pilots out.  
  
Nitki- Quatre's sister and Bouken's wife (did I say that before? No? Oh well, I'll tell you later).  
  
Mysterious People-  
  
Cigar Person- Although the gender is uncertain, this figure hated Quatre's father and hopes to kill someone else close to him (or Quatre himself).  
  
Mysterious Voice One- The leader of the voices gang who claims that Quatre is "Perfect" for their plan.  
  
Mysterious Voice Two- The follower in the voices gang who is unsure about what they are doing and dislikes the idea of using Quatre for their plan. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Most Valuable Thing in th...

Be My Friend?  
  
Chapter 4: The Most Valuable Thing in this World  
  
Kattie (e-mail me at Kattie41@aol.com ^.~)  
  
Disclaimer: I own Wesley! BWAHHAHAH! writes Kattie-1, Lawyers- 1 zillion on the points board You cannot sue me for owning him! BWAHHAHAHAH!  
  
Lawyers: ^^* but you do not own any Gundam characters  
  
Kattie: Curses! writes points, Lawyers- zillion and one I do not own Gundam Wing!  
  
Note: A chapter or two ago someone asked if there would be a sequel. I'm sorry, but this is the last of this series. bows Quatre only has three image songs and I have written (or am in the process of writing) three fanfictions to match. Bravest Eyes= Brave Eyes, Star's Gaze= Gaze of the Stars or Star's Gaze, Be My Friend?= I'm Your Friend. If they happen to come out with another song for him, which would be wonderful but is very very unlikely, I will write you another fanfiction.  
  
Note: Once again, I apologize for slow updating. But please, SEE NOTE THREE!!!!  
  
NOTE 3: IS MAKING THE PLOT BETTER WORTH UPPING MY RATING TO AN R? YOU MUST TELL ME OR I'LL HAVE TO DECIDE FOR MYSELF WHICH COULD RUIN IT FOR YOU! PLEASE E-MAIL ME AT KATTIE41@AOL.COM OR REVIEW!  
  
Dedication: Dedicated once again to Hide. Sheesh, I dedicate to him a lot. He sure deserves it though. X-Japan guitarist ^_^ listen to them if you want to hear great music. (And they're all so handsome too blush)  
  
Quatre stared at the pile of mail that had accumulated on his desk without really seeing it. He couldn't see its vast quantity, growing greater every half-hour, when the secretary, Wesley, would step in and add around 7 to the stack. When he set them down, Wesley would gently say, "Sir?" and awaken the young president.  
  
"Yes?" Quatre would reply, jumping in surprise.  
  
"I have more letters, sir." Wesley would answer, as if that were the entire reason he had spoken to him.  
  
Then Quatre would nod and mutter a thanks, before opening one letter and returning to his illusory world.  
  
For what seemed like the millionth time, Wesley stepped into the room, carrying his small stack of envelopes. He'd sifted through all of the "junk mail" and death threats that he could but was disappointed at knowing Quatre would have to open a few. There was only so much filtering he could do without opening a letter.  
  
Sighing inwardly, Wesley continued his ritual, "Sir?"  
  
Jolting into the "real" world, Quatre nearly fell over in his chair. Hitting the desk with a hand in regaining his balance, he mentally cursed as he knocked over his stack of letters. They fluttered to the ground like oversized confetti.  
  
"I'm sorry," Wesley said quickly, dropping to the ground and picking up envelopes, "I'm sorry for disturbing you."  
  
Shaking his head, Quatre joined Wesley on the ground. "I'm sorry. I've had a lot on my mind. It's all right, I'll get them."  
  
Sighing, Wesley took the letters that Quatre had collected and placed them with his own. "Sir, with all due respect, I don't think you should be working right now."  
  
Quatre raised his eyes from the ground to meet Wesley's, taken aback by his words. "What do you-"  
  
"It's too soon," Wesley interrupted, "The funeral was only this morning.. You should at least take a week off. I'm sure someone can cover for you."  
  
With a slight smile, Quatre shook his head, "That's kind of you, Wesley, but I'll be fine."  
  
"Sir.." Wesley took a deep breath and paused, thinking over his next words carefully, "I don't think anyone could be "fine" after their father's funeral. Not after what happened to Mr. Win." Unable to finish the name, Wesley fell silent again. Without saying another word, he began brushing away each tear as it began to fall, trying unsuccessfully to cover up the fact that he was crying.  
  
Feeling the emotion at once, Quatre watched his secretary in disbelief. He couldn't understand it. Wesley had signed resignation at least 25 times to leave the company prior to Mr. Winner's death and had stopped sending them in immediately afterwards. He'd worked as his secretary for a mere 2 years. How could someone who knew Mr. Winner so little and only through work mourn for him? Was his father really that kind to those who weren't family?  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," Wesley said in a voice that wouldn't have been able to be heard had there been a cricket chirping, "Mr. Winner.. He didn't deserve it. He deserved far better than what those bastards did to him. Sure, he was annoying. He wouldn't LET me quit. But.. He was a good man, sir. Mr. Winner was a good man. Damn it.."  
  
Wesley slammed his fist into the floor, causing a few more papers to flutter off of the now nearly empty desk. "He even wrote me a letter in his will. He remembered me even! I was just he secretary!" Taking a deep and sputtered breath, in an attempt to calm his tears, he continued, "He remembered even me. How could they do this to him?"  
  
Wesley's words from then on were a mixed jumble of phrases and incomprehensible mutters. He managed to keep from sobbing, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing. He just kept wiping them away, as if the next wouldn't be soon to follow.  
  
Finally reacting, Quatre took Wesley into his arms. "It's all right," he said quietly, his own words stuttered from the strength it took to keep from crying himself, "He died honorably. I'm sure.. I'm sure he was pleased to die that way."  
  
It took a while, but Quatre managed to comfort Wesley eventually by explaining to him how Mr. Winner would be happy with how things turned out and how he had died in protecting what he believed in. Normally it wouldn't have taken Quatre so long to comfort a friend, but this time he had more than one person to console at the same time.  
  
Wesley, of course, but also himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Downstairs at the Winner Manor  
  
The room was unusually quiet for holding four Gundam pilots within it. Even more unusual considering Duo wasn't even considering pulling any pranks or saying anything for a long while.  
  
There was an awkward air on the room, leaving it warmer than usual with the mixed emotions adding heat. Hiiro sat in a chair, pounding away on his new, but not half as nice as his last, laptop (1). Every few minutes he would stop, look up to see if Duo's expression had changed, which it never seemed to do, and continue typing.  
  
It was unusually quiet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Somewhere.. Not so very far away  
  
A lit cigar dropped to the ground and rolled a short ways before spinning into a half circle and stopping. The ashes from its burnt remains littered the space it had touched, seeming like a sad memory of the once beautiful and whole shape it had previously been. Along with it were 3 other cigars, each one burnt only halfway down before being discarded. Each one smelled of smoke, having been used only, at most, a half-hour before.  
  
Their owner grinned and lit up one of their brothers, taking a satisfied puff and exhaling a ring. "You interest more than me, my dear, but you will be mine alone. In the end, all others will quiver under my success. Have you not noticed what has begun? Soon, love. Soon you will begin to see. You aren't half as blind as the others."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Somewhere else..also very close  
  
"Sent?"  
  
"He must've received it by now.."  
  
"Then why haven't we seen any reaction?"  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Are you sure you put a stamp on it?"  
  
"..Yes?"  
  
"Why the questioning tone?"  
  
"..Uh.."  
  
"..How about we play a little game?"  
  
"Aren't we already playing one?"  
  
"Well, yes, but why not play another while we wait for the results or possible lack thereof?"  
  
"O..kay.."  
  
"If he doesn't react to our letter in 10 hours, we'll have to send another letter. If that happens, I'll be very disappointed. So how about every hour we wait, I cut off a finger? That way, we'll know for sure if he cared."  
  
"..Hey! That's not fair!"  
  
"This is my game. It might be crooked but it's mine. And we play my games because yours aren't half so fun."  
  
"..Funner for me. Why don't we cut off your fingers?"  
  
"Funner isn't a word. I'm smarter, so I get to decide. If you don't like that, there's a perfectly good knife in the kitchen. Feel free to slice a wrist or two."  
  
".."  
  
"Ten hours. No more, no less."  
  
"Does this mean we'll be cutting off my fingers?"  
  
"..That was a joke."  
  
"..Oh."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nitki smiled happily as she cleaned her husband's desk. She'd been married to Bouken for 8 happy years; the happiest years of her life! He was always wonderful to her. He'd treated her well and was very kind at all times. He'd comforted her when Iria and her father passed on so that she was able to heal far more quickly than her other sisters.  
  
Apart from a horrible headache and dizziness practically all the time, she was fine.  
  
Her father hadn't wanted her to marry Bouken at first. Mr. Winner had stated on more than one occasion that he didn't like Bouken. Something about him rubbed her father the wrong way (2). At first, he'd said she couldn't marry Bouken. When Bouken proposed, Mr. Winner answered for her.  
  
However, their love was far too strong. Despite Mr. Winner's threats to cut her and her fiancé off from family, meaning she would get no money, would lose her job, and would never be able to see her sisters or Quatre again, they stayed together. Bouken apologized to Nitki on numerous occasions during that time. He was so sorry for doing this to her, making her lose so much. He'd even told her he'd understand if she wanted him to leave.  
  
But Nitki couldn't help it, she loved him. That love was worth losing everything. Besides, she'd still managed to maintain contact with a few of her sisters and Quatre wrote letters to her every chance he got. Eventually, Mr. Winner caved in and gave his blessing under the circumstance that her husband would never be in the same room as Quatre.  
  
"That man's already polluted your mind," He had said, glaring deep into her eyes, "I won't have him getting to Quatre."  
  
Sighing at the memory and longing to see her father again, Nitki swallowed down another pill. They were for her headaches but they hadn't seemed to help much yet. She was hoping maybe this time she would be lucky.  
  
As she continued to clean, she noticed something odd on Bouken's desk. Picking it up, she examined the object carefully, trying to understand why it was placed here. 'Hm.' She thought, 'That's odd.'  
  
Feeling the medicine kick in for once, the headache began to fade slightly as well as the thought. Smiling, she set it back down, and left the room.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
(1) Remember, he sold the last one? ^.~  
  
(2) Hn.... might be American slang . Rubbing someone the wrong way means you bug them but you don't really know why.... well maybe you could know why.... I'm not a slang expert.  
  
The suspense! The cliffhanger! And I didn't even conclude the last one! BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHA! coughs This fanfiction might be a little bit longer than the other two. I'm not sure yet, but it's looking like it.  
  
READ NOTE 3!!!!!!!!!! E-MAILS TO KATTIE41@AOL.COM!  
  
Tracks- All J-rock this time ^_^  
  
Summer Days- Do As Infinity  
  
Endless Rain- X-Japan  
  
Forever Love- X-Japan  
  
Kurenai- X-Japan (seeing a bit of a pattern?)  
  
Miscast- X-Japan  
  
Crucify My Love- X-Japan  
  
Tears- X-Japan  
  
Illness Illusion- Gackt  
  
Funeral People-  
  
Bouken- Quatre's brother-in-law who got the pilots out of trouble but smiled far too much than is natural at the funeral. Has something unnatural on his desk. Hm.. Wouldn't it be nice to know what it is?  
  
Jiei- The bodyguard who almost threw the pilots out.  
  
Nitki- Quatre's sister and Bouken's wife. Seems to have figured something out about Bouken, but can't remember.  
  
Work Associate (will be associates soon)-  
  
Wesley- A young, unsure secretary at Winner Corporation. He once worked under Mr. Winner and attempted to quit 25 times in two years. Seems to have actually liked the man, but can we be sure? (oho mysterious ne?) Is currently in Quatre's arms, being comforted. Lucky devil!  
  
Mysterious People-  
  
Cigar Person- Although the gender is uncertain, this figure hated Quatre's father and hopes to kill someone else close to him (or Quatre himself). Seems to be either in love or lusting after Quatre. Also appears to be a chain smoker, smoking cigars because.. ^^* Kattie thinks all super evil baddies should smoke cigars ^^*.  
  
Mysterious Voice One- The leader of the voices gang who claims that Quatre is "Perfect" for their plan. Has a sadistic sense of humor and is violent in language.  
  
Mysterious Voice Two- The follower in the voices gang who is unsure about what they are doing and dislikes the idea of using Quatre for their plan. A very uncertain person who spends the majority of his/her time being pushed around by MV1. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Platform of Love and Tear...

Be My Friend? (Unbeta-ed)  
  
Chapter 5: The Platform of Love and Tears  
  
Kattie  
  
Note: Just in case it was seeming that way, there is NO shounen ai relationship between Quatre and Wesley. I would never add shounen ai between two pilots this far into a story, knowing that at least three reviewers did not appreciate it. Besides, having original characters fall in love with main characters makes me very.. Unhappy. (First thought was "rubs me the wrong way" but I think I already used that slang in the last chapter ^^*) (If you want to have you fantasies, go right ahead ^.^ I'll be with you ^^*****)  
  
Another Note: I'm sorry this took so long bows I got bronchitis which really made my lung problems (asthma and some other disease I forget the name of) worse. ^^* So uh, I wasn't on the computer much ^^****. But I'm feeling a lot better now ^^v. Thanks for the "get well" wishes ^_____^ glomps everyone.  
  
Note: Someone requested I not up the rating to an R, but I can't make any promises. If that person e-mails me, I will send them an edited PG-13 chapter when I get to that point in the story. If anyone else would like an edited version, I would be happy to send it to you, but it shouldn't be for a while yet. If I get enough requests, I could also post it on ff dot net, with the original. I will change the rating at the point that I believe is appropriate in the plot. Edited versions will be available upon request no matter what ^_^.  
  
Last Note: ^^* Sorry if you read the non-edited version (this is still unbetaed). Sorry ^^*, I magically made the letter one piece again- so it could be ripped up again .. It's fixed now!  
  
Disclaimer: Aw chee.. I haven't a good disclaimer left in me. thinks hard Ey, wait a second.. Freedom of speech.. Doesn't that mean I CAN say I own Gundam Wing? Hn? Hn? Hnnnnn?  
  
Lawyers: No. hn. no pause at all, eh?  
  
Kattie: v.v. worth a try.  
  
Warning: Future chapters will contain extreme angst, violence, and thematic elements. Profanity may go beyond a minimum amount. Possible dark scenes of great depression that are not appropriate for children. Although R is 17 and up, readers ages 15 and older should have no emotional or mental difficulties with the following chapters. Children under the age of 15 are cautioned. Under 13, parental screening suggested.  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Cynical, my beta reader pats on head. Who is far overworked. hands over rose And is the bestest beta reader ever! glomps  
  
It had taken a lot of thinking and convincing, but after Wesley had been removed from his despondent state, he immediately began to comfort Quatre in return. However, knowing that Quatre was one to keep his true feelings and thoughts on a situation burrowed deep within his soul (from the many times Mr. Winner had spoken of his son), Wesley had tried to be discreet about it.  
  
Finally, after breaking past all of the barriers, Wesley was able to get Quatre to open up with one lonely sentence, "You're father wouldn't want to see you unhappy."  
  
This had caused Quatre to pause. Understanding Wesley's point, although he did not wish to burden him, Quatre began to say what was on his mind. "Well.. All right.. I was just worried about what to do.. I have a- ..another occupation.. That's kind of.. dangerous. I don't know if I should continue that occupation as well but.. If I got hurt.. My sisters shouldn't have to go through that.. But if I don't go back, someone else might get hurt in my place."  
  
Wesley sighed and sat down across from him at the desk, "Is this about you being a pilot?"  
  
Blinking in an almost completely concealed surprise, Quatre replied shortly, "What-do-you-mean?"  
  
Blushing slightly, Wesley looked away, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you.. Your father had some.. Letters from you. I'm sorry, I read them one day when I was.. cleaning. I'm sorry."  
  
"I.." Quatre stood up, abruptly, "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Sir, I-"  
  
"I have to go," Quatre interrupted, taking the letters and placing them in his briefcase, "I've been neglecting my duties long enough."  
  
"I'm sorry. I-" Wesley tried again, feeling horrible for even mentioning the subject.  
  
"There's nothing to apologize for," Quatre explained, "This conversation never happened." Quickly, he strode out of the room, not looking back even as he said a swift "goodbye."  
  
Wesley watched him leave and sighed in self-disappointment. 'Great job, Wesley,' He said to himself, 'You've ruined whatever friendship you might have made with him. Damn.. If Mr. Winner were alive, he'd fire you.' Upon thinking this, Wesley slammed his fist against the floor. "Damn it!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Letters littered the floor, making a carpet of words and numbers. Carefully, Quatre placed them in piles according to their urgency. He hated business letters, they were always so formal and lacking personality. The people who wrote them seemed to be just names on paper, without a faces or voices. He'd much rather speak with someone in person or even on the telephone.  
  
As he finished placing the envelopes where they belonged, he noticed one in particular that stood out. Unlike the others, which were standard size, this one was noticeably small. Upon removing it from the pile, Quatre saw that the scrawl on it was of equally tiny.  
  
Feeling a slight amusement at having found anything out of the ordinary in this boring business, Quatre opened the envelope cautiously, letting its unique shape be taken in by his fingers. Slowly, he pulled the miniscule stationery from within and unfolded it.  
  
"Dear Mr. Winner," he read, "You are cordially invited to the funeral of Mr. Quatre Raberba Winner on the date of September 17, A.C. 195.." Quatre paused for a moment in disgust, but continued for the sake of finding possible evidence as to who had sent it, "Following his unfortunate departure next week, he shall be taken to Morden's Funeral Home and dressed in a navy blue suit. His coffin shall be a dark brown with doves carved onto the side. Please RSVP before his death.  
  
"Sincerely, Us  
  
"P.S. Formal attire required."  
  
Refolding the letter, Quatre hastily stuffed it back into the envelope. He looked across the room, his gaze falling upon the sea of papers. For a moment, he allowed himself to be afraid. To wonder how many of them were filled with similar threats.  
  
Then he pulled himself back into reality and crumbled the letter in his hand.  
  
He'd have to get used to the death threats again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Nearby  
  
"He got the letter!"  
  
"It took long enough. I should have gotten your leg for that."  
  
"But.. It wasn't my fault that he didn't open it.."  
  
"I don't care. It doesn't matter who's to blame."  
  
"..That doesn't seem fair."  
  
"That's because it isn't."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You're so naïve."  
  
"..How come you get to be the leader, anyway?"  
  
"Because you won't pay me the blood-value of a leadership position."  
  
"..What?"  
  
"Perhaps if you paid me a cup full of your blood, I'd let you be the leader."  
  
"..... Actually, I think I've become attached to my position as the evil crony."  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
".."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Silently, Duo stepped into the room, trying desperately not to wake Quatre, but knowing he would get a cold if he slept on the nearly frozen ground without a blanket. He tiptoed across the papers, trying to not step on any, carrying a blanket in his arms.  
  
'He's going to work himself to death.' Duo thought, as he placed the cover over Quatre.  
  
Standing up from the crouching position, Duo noticed something clutched in Quatre's hand. Carefully, he removed it, thinking he might get a papercut, strain a muscle or something of the similar painful nature (1). He quietly exited the room, taking the envelope with him, due to a lack of remembering (2) that he was carrying it.  
  
He sat down on the couch when he reached the living room, turning a lamp on which was residing upon the sidetable. It was then that he remembered the letter and silently cursed himself for forgetting.  
  
And then the curiosity kicked in.  
  
Why was he holding it so tightly? What could it say? Was it important? Maybe something secret?  
  
The questions piled up until Duo could no longer resist the temptation. With his one good hand, he began removing the letter and unfolding it, as Quatre had done in the previous hour. As his eyes wandered over it, he grew a far less composed expression than that of Quatre's.  
  
His face molded into a look of hatred and as he read more his anger grew until he was clutching the letter as Quatre had been. Growling inwardly, he began ripping the letter over and over until it was nothing but little pieces of confetti covering his lap.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There was a constant clicking as the owner of the cigars opened and closed their lighter over and over. It was the kind with the lid. Safer for homes with kids. Then again, they didn't have any children and weren't particularly fond of them. It probably would have been more pleasing for them to have a lighter without a lid. The lack of fire protection would have been appealing.  
  
"Damn.." They said, with no apparent emotion whatsoever, "They've reached you first. I won't wait, then. I will be the first to confront you, whether they began first or not. You will remember my face above all others. It will be my face that haunts your nightmares and fills your dreams with desire. No one else will hold any significance when the end comes."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hiiro opened the blinds without paying a thought to the fact that Duo was sleeping right next to the window, and it was quite sunny outside.  
  
Grumbling something about "lack of respect" and "too early" Duo opened his eyes and glared up at Hiiro. "That wasn't very nice."  
  
"It's 12:30," Hiiro replied, "If you sleep any longer, you'll be awake all night."  
  
"I was up all night." Duo snapped, rolling off of the couch and onto his feet. The scraps of the letter fell off of his lap and fluttered to the ground.  
  
Hiiro stared at him for a moment. "We have a paper shredder, you know."  
  
Looking down at the remains of the letter which threatened Quatre's life, Duo focussed all of his energy on keeping a normal expression. 'Hiiro doesn't have to know,' He told himself, 'I've already ruined Quatre's life enough.. If he wants to tell us, he can. It probably isn't anything..'  
  
"That wouldn't be half as fun." Duo replied.  
  
Seeming to notice that something was different with Duo, Hiiro watched him for a minute, "Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
Duo shook his head more quickly than was natural, sweeping his braid from side to side in the process. "No." He answered hastily.  
  
Continuing to watch him, Hiiro was silent.  
  
"I..I'll make breakfast." Duo said, saying the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"It's 12:30. Everyone's already eaten."  
  
"Lunch, then."  
  
There was something in Hiiro's expression that said he wasn't buying what Duo was saying, but he still nodded. "Fine." He said.  
  
Maybe he hadn't noticed?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was too quiet. Far more quiet than it should be so late in the day. There didn't seem to be any sound at all, like the world had all signed a pledge to become mute. It was like a horror movie, when everything goes silent right before something pops out and the sound begins again.  
  
Quatre shivered slightly but regained his composure as soon as he had. 'It's nothing,' He told himself, 'It was just a letter. Nothing's going to happen.'  
  
It was so different from before. Before the incidents, Quatre hadn't had any fear of death at all. He didn't care if he died in battle, he was an insignificant part of the enormous world. But now, he had responsibilities. He had to take care of his sisters. He had to run the business.  
  
He had to keep the pilots together. After seeing what they were like without him there, he was worried about ever leaving them.  
  
'But what about your sisters?'  
  
He hadn't thought about his decision. Quatre had had so much work he hadn't had any time to think about it at all, save the few moments he had spent speaking with Wesley.  
  
But one thing was sure, he couldn't die like this. He couldn't die because some activist wanted to rebel against wealth. There were too many things he had to do now.  
  
As he signed his signature on the bottom of yet another paper, Quatre could swear he felt eyes upon his back.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
  
  
(1) Well, this is Duo we're talking about. pets on head If I were Duo, I'd worry about this too. nods in satisfaction Then again, this also is Quatre.... and we have nothing but worries when it comes to Quatre's safety. (Only because I've been so mean to him ^^*)  
  
(2) No, I'm not trying to make poor D-chan look stupid. I do this ALL THE TIME ^^*. I'm sure all of you have at one point or another forgotten you've had something in your hand.... right? ^^* (Perhaps Duo and I should start a little club?)  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^ Please review!  
  
Tracks:  
  
1) Haru da Mono- Love Hina  
  
2) Sora E- Strange Dawn  
  
3) Say Anything- X-Japan  
  
4) Finale- L'Arc~en~Ciel  
  
Funeral People-  
  
Bouken- Quatre's brother-in-law who got the pilots out of trouble but smiled far too much than is natural at the funeral. Has something unnatural on his desk. Hm.. Wouldn't it be nice to know what it is?  
  
Jiei- The bodyguard who almost threw the pilots out.  
  
Nitki- Quatre's sister and Bouken's wife. Seems to have figured something out about Bouken, but can't remember.  
  
Work Associate (will be associates soon)-  
  
Wesley- A young, unsure secretary at Winner Corporation. He once worked under Mr. Winner and attempted to quit 25 times in two years. Seems to have actually liked the man, but can we be sure? Has formed a small friendship with Quatre, but that may have been ruined by him admitting he knew that Quatre was a pilot. Hm. but did he really find out by "cleaning"?  
  
Mysterious People-  
  
Cigar Person- Although the gender is uncertain, this figure hated Quatre's father and hopes to kill someone else close to him (or Quatre himself). Seems to be either in love or lusting after Quatre. Also appears to be a chain smoker, smoking cigars because.. ^^* Kattie thinks all super evil baddies should smoke cigars ^^*.  
  
Mysterious Voice One- The leader of the voices gang who claims that Quatre is "Perfect" for their plan. Has a sadistic sense of humor and is violent in language. Wrote the letter which was sent to Quatre.  
  
Mysterious Voice Two- The follower in the voices gang who is unsure about what they are doing and dislikes the idea of using Quatre for their plan. A very uncertain person who spends the majority of his/her time being pushed around by MV1. Sent the death threat to Quatre. 


	6. Chapter 6: Shadowland

Be My Friend? (Unbetaed)  
  
Chapter 6: Shadowland  
  
Kattie  
  
Note: Aw, c'mon! Someone has to try the contest! These aren't that hard! ::sighs:: All you have to do is find the anime that the title came from- their all episode titles- and send me the title and episode number! You get a prize and everything! T_T Purisuuuuuu!  
  
Another Note: My beta reader is very overworked at school, so my last two or three chapters haven't been beta-ed. If anyone would like to joint beta- reading with my beta reader, please let me know! It would only be every other chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Kattie: *goes out and buys a dog*  
  
Kattie Mommy: What are you going to name him?  
  
Kattie: *evil smirk* Gundam Wing.  
  
Kattie Mommy: ^^? Strange name..  
  
Kattie: *cackles evilly* Take that, lawyers! I DO own Gundam Wing!  
  
Lawyers: *advance*  
  
Kattie: O.O Th-the dog I mean!  
  
Lawyers: ^____^ We always get our way.  
  
Gundam Wing: Yip yip ^.^ (feed me!)  
  
Kattie:... but I'm afraid of dogs! T_T  
  
Warning: Future chapters will contain extreme angst, violence, and thematic elements. Profanity may go beyond a minimum amount. Possible dark scenes of great depression that are not appropriate for children. Rating will change to R when appropriate time comes. Edited versions rated PG-13 will be available at that time upon request. Parental screening suggested for children under the age of 13.  
  
Dedication: Dedicated to Lunarays, who is the best artist in the world! You're the greatest! I love you! *glomps*  
  
Somewhere  
  
"Hee hee! Finally, we can actually do something!"  
  
"..There's still time to pull back.. We don't have to-"  
  
"Don't be such a worrywart. I've been planning this for months. This is the meaning of my life! We will succeed and be known forever throughout the universe! Today is the day we will complete phase two of our plan! Bwa ha ha!"  
  
"We could just see a movie."  
  
"NO! If you back out now, I'll push you out the window."  
  
"..We're only on the second floor."  
  
"Yes, but it doesn't really matter how high you are if you hit your head hard enough."  
  
"..."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shivering, Quatre added another letter to his pile of death threats. 'Why am I getting so many today?' He wondered, 'I haven't gotten any.. Before.' Lost in his thoughts, Quatre didn't even notice the door opening.  
  
"Lunch is ready, Quatre!" Duo said, sounding full of energy. He seemed overly happy for such a dreary day.  
  
"Thank you, Duo," Quatre replied, trying to don Duo's perfected mask, "I-I just need to finish a few things, then I'll be out."  
  
Duo wasn't looking at Quatre. "What's this?" He asked, taking a letter from the top of the stack and holding it up to the light. "It looks like. is that blood?"  
  
Making his face void of all emotion, Quatre took calmly took the letter from Duo's hand and examined it for a minute. "Probably."  
  
Gaining a look of unpleasant surprise and outrage, Duo ripped the letter out of his friend's grasp and tore it open.  
  
"Dear Mr. Winner," Duo read, "So the crown is passed down to the little prince. Pampered and spoiled, atop his head our crown shall rust. Polish it carefully, young one, for a new monarch is on His way." He raised his eyes to meet Quatre's. "You have another one?..How many do you usually get in a day?"  
  
Gently removing the paper from Duo's hand, Quatre tore it in half and placed it into the garbage bin. "Not many," he answered quietly, "Normally I only receive one a month. It's not a big deal. Most business men-"  
  
"NOT A BIG DEAL?" Duo shouted, "How can you say that? Someone's saying that they are planning on killing you! Damn it! How can you let this go as if it's nothing?"  
  
"I'm not saying it's nothing!" Quatre retorted, standing up as he said it, "But there's nothing I can do about it. This house is already as secure as it can get."  
  
"And what about your office?" Duo questioned, "Are you safe in your office?"  
  
"I'm fine, Duo," Quatre looked Duo in the eyes, "Nothing's going to happen. There's too much security and I can take care of myself as it is."  
  
"Then how did you get kidnapped all those times?" Duo asked, looking at the ground, causing a shadow to fall over his face, "The people from the Lost Hunter could still get to you. Is that 'taking care of yourself'?"  
  
Grimacing at the memory, Quatre sat back down in his seat and rested his head in one hand. "That's different-"  
  
"You know it isn't," Duo turned to leave but paused for a moment to say, "You need to be more careful."  
  
The door slammed shut behind him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wufei watched Duo as he stormed out of Quatre's home office. "What did you do?" He asked, wearing his usual expression of anger and annoyance at the world (1).  
  
"Mind your own business." Duo snapped.  
  
Being a bit taken aback, Wufei didn't push the subject.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The phone rang, sounding out of tune and too loud in the strange silence of the room. It made a click as Quatre picked it up off of the receiver. "Hello, Winner residence, Quatre speaking."  
  
"Hello Quatre, this is Bouken."  
  
A smile came to Quatre's lips and his spirits seemed to lift a bit. "Hi Bouken. I'm sorry I haven't called you. I've been busy catching up on my work."  
  
"That is quite all right," Bouken chuckled, "I understand."  
  
"Thank you for being at the funeral," Quatre continued, "I know you and my father weren't very fond of each other, but it was very kind of you to come. I appreciated it."  
  
"Oh, it was know problem, Quatre. I hope I may further assist you in the future."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Are you doing well?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks-"  
  
"I trust you are not merely saying that as to keep me from worrying. It would be a bit of a disappointment."  
  
"No, I'm fine, really.  
  
"All right.. Make sure to take care of yourself. It would be the greatest shame if you ever were hurt."  
  
"I'll try to-"  
  
"I really must go now, but it was a pleasure speaking with you. I hope we may speak again soon."  
  
"Of course. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"I love you, Quatre. Good bye."  
  
There was another click as Bouken hung up his phone.  
  
Quatre stared at the receiver, trying to understand what he had just heard. 'Did he say..?' He thought about this for a moment. 'I didn't think we'd known each other long enough to develop any real brotherly love.. Maybe he loves more easily then me. That must be it.' Smiling, Quatre placed the phone onto its cradle.  
  
'I hope he calls again soon.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"This isn't going to work."  
  
"Of course it will."  
  
"We don't even have a trap set up."  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Wh-what? Since when?"  
  
"I have my connections."  
  
".."  
  
"The first strike will be this evening."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They didn't seem to notice that the cigar was now only a stub that was burning their finger. As the flesh began blister, all they could do was laugh. "Your move, my adversaries. I'm anxious to see what you have planned."  
  
With another short chuckle, they flicked the remains of the cigar onto the floor.  
  
"You were too slow for me, but then again, our intentions are very different."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'I have to tell someone,' Duo thought, feeling himself growing weaker at the thought of Quatre being hurt, 'He's not going to say anything. I can't just let him get hurt.'  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Wufei asked. He'd been watching Duo for the past few minutes, after being spat at, and still hadn't figured out what had put him in such a fowl mood.  
  
"Nothing." Duo muttered, going back to his thoughts.  
  
"The usual." Wufei replied coldly.  
  
"Not today, Chang," Duo said, his voice sounding serious for maybe the third time in his life, "I have to work something out."  
  
".." Wufei pondered this reaction for a moment and couldn't understand. He just couldn't comprehend why his friend would act in such a non-him manner. "If you need help," He grunted, standing up, "I'll see if we have a new mission yet."  
  
Duo nodded halfheartedly. "Right."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mr. Winner?"  
  
Quatre's eyes fluttered open as he slowly awoke. "Nn?" He asked, still half-asleep.  
  
"You're needed at the office," Wesley answered, standing at the doorway, "Randall's wife went into labor. Everything's falling apart without him."  
  
Groggily, Quatre rose to his feet and began stuffing the letters into his briefcase. "Right. Tell them I'll be there soon, please."  
  
"Do you want be to get the chauffeur?"  
  
"No, thanks. It's not very far, I'll just walk."  
  
"Should I inform your companions?"  
  
"Uh, yes please. I'll just go out the back, quicker that way.." Quatre muttered to himself, still very sleepy.  
  
"Have a good walk, sir."  
  
"Thanks." Suppressing a yawn, Quatre walked out of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'I need to talk to Quatre.'  
  
Resisting the urge to bang on his door and burst into his office, Duo managed to wait 10 minutes before he couldn't wait any longer.  
  
He couldn't stand it anymore. His self-control running out, Duo found himself in front of the door to Quatre's office with his hand on the doorknob. "Quatre?" He called, opening the door even as he said it.  
  
The room was empty.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Mr. Winner's just left, sir," Wesley explained, "He's going to the office to clear things up."  
  
"Oh.. I didn't hear the car start.."  
  
"He's walking, sir."  
  
"..WHAT?" Without so much as a "goodbye" to Wesley, Duo sprinted out of the house.  
  
"Wonder what that was about." Wesley said to himself.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Quatre hadn't remembered the letters when he first awoke, but now that he did he was terrified. He shouldn't have walked, it was dangerous. Cursing himself, Quatre picked up his pace.  
  
They could be anywhere, the people from the letters.  
  
Quatre jumped as he heard someone walking behind him, matching his pace. The footsteps rang off the pavement like a guillotine having reached its final position. They echoed uneasily, sounding off of the nearby buildings.  
  
Mentally laughing at himself for being so paranoid, Quatre couldn't help but quicken his pace again. 'It's nothing,' He told himself, 'Stop worrying.'  
  
But he was all alone. And after those letters..  
  
The pursuer quickened their pace and began to run towards him.  
  
Feeling his heart beating painfully in his chest, Quatre sped up to a sprint. As fast as he could go.  
  
His footsteps mingled with his pursuers to form a beat to an eerie lullaby. Quatre could feel the fear growing inside him. He could hear his breathing quicken. 'Calm down,' he screamed mentally, 'It's nothing. Nothing at all!' He tried to lie to himself, to believe his lies, but it was too difficult. Nothing could stop his horror. 'Don't panic..'  
  
And then he realized his hunter was gaining.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Quatre? Quatre, where are you?' Duo asked, feeling a panic begin to set. 'Damn it! Why would you walk alone? How stupid can you be? DAMN IT WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Bwo ho, a cliffhanger. Now I'm happy. Sorry for the wait, I was helping to make 1,000 cranes to promote peace. Unfortunately, I didn't know how to make cranes ^^* but I learned so now I've contributed my part ^_^.  
  
(1) You gotta love Wufei ::glomps:: He's so cuuuuute!  
  
Wufei: ::Grrr:  
  
Kattie: Awwww!  
  
Funeral People-  
  
Bouken- Quatre's brother-in-law who got the pilots out of trouble but smiled far too much than is natural at the funeral. Has something unnatural on his desk. Hm.. Wouldn't it be nice to know what it is? Also has said he "loves" Quatre. Is this brotherly love, or is a dark plot being conjured? ::gasp:: Or is Kattie trying to make you paranoid? ::nod nod:: It's true, more fun this way ^_^  
  
Jiei- The bodyguard who almost threw the pilots out. Doesn't seem to be in the story right now, but will he become important? Bwo hohohoho! (I'm still figuring this out myself ^^*)  
  
Nitki- Quatre's sister and Bouken's wife. Seems to have figured something out about Bouken, but can't remember. Is she being poisoned by Bouken?  
  
Work Associate (will be associates soon)-  
  
Wesley- A young, unsure secretary at Winner Corporation. He once worked under Mr. Winner and attempted to quit 25 times in two years. Seems to have actually liked the man, but can we be sure? Has formed a small friendship with Quatre, but that may have been ruined by him admitting he knew that Quatre was a pilot. Hm. but did he really find out by "cleaning"? Could he possibly be "Mysterious Voice #1"'s minion?  
  
Mysterious People-  
  
Cigar Person- Although the gender is uncertain, this figure hated Quatre's father and hopes to kill someone else close to him (or Quatre himself). Seems to be either in love or lusting after Quatre. Also appears to be a chain smoker, smoking cigars because.. ^^* Kattie thinks all super evil baddies should smoke cigars ^^*. Seems to already have put his/her plan in action. But when? I didn't catch it, did you? (Maybe I forgot ^^*)  
  
Mysterious Voice One- The leader of the voices gang who claims that Quatre is "Perfect" for their plan. Has a sadistic sense of humor and is violent in language. Wrote some of the many letters, which were sent to Quatre. Has a contact somewhere in Quatre's midst. But where?  
  
Mysterious Voice Two- The follower in the voices gang who is unsure about what they are doing and dislikes the idea of using Quatre for their plan. A very uncertain person who spends the majority of his/her time being pushed around by MV1. Sent the death threat to Quatre. Has become quite the pushover. Will he get to see a movie? (I couldn't think of a spiffy question for him/her.)  
  
Tracks ::yawn::  
  
Sailor Star Theme-Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
  
Change the World (English Version)- Inu-Yasha (anyone know where to get the Japanese version mp3?)  
  
Aitsu- Super Gals  
  
Give a Reason- Slayers Next  
  
Yume no Nake e- Kare Kano  
  
Suteki na Serenade-Marmalade Boy  
  
Motto Suteki na Asa ga Kuru yo -Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
  
Ashita wa Ashita- Video Girl Ai 


	7. Chapter 7: Ballad of Fallen Angels

Be My Friend?  
  
Chapter 7: Ballad of Fallen Angels (Unbetaed)  
  
Kattie  
  
Note: I'm sorry I always take so long to write another chapter. I'm on Winter Break now though, so I'll try to get a few up in the next couple of weeks.  
  
Another Note: I really need a beta reader! Takes longer to update if I have to beta myself and I really hate it . So if anyone has the time!!! ::sniff sniff::  
  
Disclaimer: ::takes deep breath:: Ahem. ::Starts to sing:: All I want for Christmas is my Gundam Wing. My Gundam Wing, see my Gundam Wing! Gee, if I could only have my Gundam Wing, then I could wish you "Merry Christmas".  
  
^^* (I had to find the lyrics online 'cause I only knew the main line. ^^*) (And I don't celebrate Christmas.) (Go ahead and laugh at me ^^* I'm a strange fool.) (And I don't own Gundam Wing.)  
  
Warning: Future chapters will contain extreme angst, violence, and thematic elements. Profanity may go beyond a minimum amount. Possible dark scenes of great depression that are not appropriate for children. Rating will change to R when appropriate time comes. Edited versions rated PG-13 will be available at that time upon request. Parental screening suggested for children under the age of 13.  
  
Dedication: Dedicated to the wonderful Kira, who runs a beautiful and lovely website! ::glomps:: Go visit her site please if you have the chance. www.animism.net. She works really hard, so I hope you'll check it out ^.^  
  
Quatre didn't notice when his feet left the ground or when his face hit the pavement, leaving a long gash down his right cheek. Everything had gone numb, mentally and physically, so that all remaining thoughts were focused on the emotions swimming through his being.  
  
His own emotions and that of those who were hurting him. A mixture of fear and pleasure.  
  
Forcing his head clear, Quatre tried to scream, but found he couldn't. His throat was pressed against the icy cement, so hard that he could barely breathe. All that came out was a slight groan.  
  
"Keep him quiet!"  
  
There was a sharp pain to the back of his head before everything faded as his eyes became less and less focussed until finally he couldn't see at all.  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
He didn't even feel the second hit. After the impact, he was no longer aware of anything.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Duo panted as he tried to regain his breath. He sat on a molding wooden bench, leaning back to look at the sky. He'd searched for miles, but Quatre was nowhere to be found.  
  
'He's probably fine,' He told himself, 'He's probably at his office working. I'm worrying over nothing.'  
  
And then he heard the sirens.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We did it! We pulled it off!"  
  
"Don't be stupid, we haven't done anything yet."  
  
"But he didn't see us!"  
  
"No, but someone else might have. We aren't safe until the crime scene investigation is over (1)."  
  
"They won't catch us."  
  
"Fool, I ought to have your head for your stupidity. We still have more tasks to complete. Even if we manage to keep from being placed this time, we might be unlucky the next."  
  
"..next?"  
  
"Of course, we can't end it here. We have to keep going. This is far too fun to stop now."  
  
"..damn it.."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"..nothing."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Shit," They removed their hat and threw it across the room, letting it slide onto the floor, "I still have my next turn. Don't deny me that. The final blow shall be mine."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ignoring the pain in his chest, Duo raced towards the flashing red lights of the ambulance. He followed it, falling more behind with every step, trying desperately to keep up. 'Run faster!' He screamed at himself, 'That could be Quatre!'  
  
After what seemed like decades, the ambulance came to a stop, setting itself next to a large group of people gasping, crying, and showing other signs of having just seen a horrific picture. Police officers asked them to step back, circling around what they were watching.  
  
Duo couldn't see what it was. Slowly, he pushed his way through the crowd, sliding past person after person to get to the front. He could hear the people's comments as they clung onto each other, not daring to leave but afraid to stay.  
  
"So young.."  
  
"There's no way he could survive.. All that blood."  
  
"Who could be so cruel?"  
  
"Horrible.. How horrible!"  
  
"Damn.."  
  
Growing aggressive at their comments, Duo pushed people out of his way, growing panicked as he made his way to the front. 'Oh God. Don't be Quatre. Please don't..'  
  
Some prayers aren't meant to be answered. Duo learned this as he found himself close enough to view the scene. "Oh my God.." He threw himself past the officers and to the side of the victim, "Quatre!"  
  
"Quatre? As in Quatre Winner?"  
  
"You know this man?"  
  
"Quatre.."  
  
"It's all right, sir. He'll be fine."  
  
"Get him on the stretcher!"  
  
"Go with him!"  
  
"That's really Quatre Winner?"  
  
"Quiet! Don't worry, sir."  
  
".. Never thought I'd see something like this.."  
  
"No one should have to."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quatre's Dream  
  
A strange, black cloud loomed over the city of lights, casting a shadow in the deepest corners, but causing no distraction to the people in the city. They didn't notice even when the darkness spread to cover its whole, nor when it began to rain.  
  
Quatre walked forward, holding his hand out in a cup to catch the water droplets. He wore only a white dress shirt and gray slacks and they were drenched from the rain. Water dripped from his bangs onto his face and down to the ground, joining the already abnormally large puddles.  
  
It had just started raining and yet it seemed as though it had been there forever. Everything was wet and cold, losing life as people hurried off of the usually crowded streets.  
  
Raising his eyes to the sky, Quatre tilted his head back and let the droplets slowly fall onto his face and into his near-dead eyes. "Don't cry," He said, his voice becoming one with the wind, "There's no need to cry."  
  
The wind picked up with his words, tousling his hair and pulling at his shirt as it clung to his body in its wetness. The small water drops on his body joined with the wind, blowing around in a circle around him. It grew faster and faster, the wind picking up to a cutting speed.  
  
"It will be all right."  
  
It cut his arm with its ferocity, ripping his sleeve in the process. A redness dyed the white shirt, staining it eternally. Another cut followed, this one on his left cheek. And another and another, continuing on as the wind grew angrier.  
  
"There's no reason-"  
  
Quatre stopped and looked into his hand. It hadn't been touched by the wind's knife and yet it was covered in blood. He could barely see but what his bleeding eyes could fix upon told him all he needed to know.  
  
The sky was bleeding. It was no longer rain, but blood.  
  
"Please, don't.."  
  
A hand reached out and took his. "Come with me."  
  
He could feel arms around him and a new warmth. "No.. I can't."  
  
"You have to come."  
  
"No."  
  
He was picked up, taken off of his feet and kept in the stranger's arms. "You must come."  
  
"No."  
  
"It doesn't matter what you think."  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The machine beeped spastically. Duo watched through the window as the doctor's hurried around grabbing tools and holding Quatre down. A nurse inserted a needle into his arm and injected a strange, clear liquid into it.  
  
"We're losing him!" He could hear a doctor yell.  
  
He didn't understand much of what was said next. He could only hear people yelling and hurrying about, speaking in the language of medicine, catching a word here and there. Duo's eyes couldn't leave Quatre. His heart began to race, seeming to match Quatre's own rapidly beating heart.  
  
His breathing quickened and he could feel heat rise around him. "Quatre.." He whispered.  
  
"We got him!" A nurse cried as the beeping began to grow less constant.  
  
'Thank God,' Duo thought, leaning against the window, 'Thank God..'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Gooooood evening and welcome to Teen Spot! Today's top story: Quatre Winner, Teen Spots Most Eligible Bachelor 3 years running, has just been placed in a hospital this evening! Apparently on his way to his Level Four Colony Cluster office, he was attacked by two unidentified persons. He is currently in critical condition and the medical staff cannot confirm whether they believe he will survive or not. For more information, visit Teen Spot online at.."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hiiro couldn't understand what Duo was saying. He was speaking so quickly that all of the words jumbled together, forming one very long sentence.  
  
"HiiroyouhavetocometothehospitalrightawayQuatre'sbeenhurttheydon'tknowifhe'l lbeallrighthemightnotlastthenightdamnitHiirotheyhavehimonrespiratoryIdon'tkn owifhecanmakeityouhavetogethererightaway!"(2)  
  
Taking a moment to blink and try to sort out where the words began and ended, Hiiro took a deep breath, "..What?"  
  
"DamnitHiiroyougottalistentomethisisimportantQuatre'shurtyouneedtogetherenow !"(3)  
  
"Slow down," Hiiro said calmly, "What is it?"  
  
He could hear Duo take a deep breath. "Quatre's hurt."  
  
Hiiro could feel his heart stop in his chest. "How badly?"  
  
"..It's pretty bad, Hiiro. They don't know if he'll make it.."  
  
"He's being treated?"  
  
"We're at the hospital."  
  
"I'll be there in five minutes."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"E-excuse me, miss?" Duo tapped the exhausted nurse at the counter on the shoulder. "Is there any way I can find out..about how my.. Friend..is.."  
  
She looked up at him and began rubbing her weary eyes. "I'm," She paused to yawn, "Sorry, sir. I'm not informed of the status of the patients."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Duo hadn't even seen Hiiro until he was right beside him. Hiiro was followed closely by Trowa and Wufei. He seemed taller than usual..  
  
"They took him to the ER." Duo explained, leaning against the counter to take some weight off of his pained feet.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"I don't know. They won't let me in the ER."  
  
"..So we just have to wait."  
  
"..Yes."  
  
"I hate this."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
You probably hate this too. Evil cliffhanger ::whaps on head:: Bad cliffhanger. I'll try to update on the 24th. Sorry for the long waits.  
  
(1) Ah... I don't own CSI ^^* But I'm sure it is a great show.... not that I was referring to it.... just all I could think of to describe the situation ^^* eheh... ^^******  
  
(2)Translation:"Hiiro, you have to come to the hospital right away. Quatre's been hurt.... They don't know if he'll be all right. He might not last the night..... Damn it, Hiiro! They have him on respiratory! I don't know if he can make it.... You have to get here right away!"  
  
(3)Translation: "Damn it, Hiiro. You gotta listen to me, this is important! Quatre's hurt! You need to get here now!"  
  
Funeral People-  
  
Bouken- Quatre's brother-in-law who got the pilots out of trouble but smiled far too much than is natural at the funeral. Has something unnatural on his desk. Hm.. Wouldn't it be nice to know what it is? Also has said he "loves" Quatre. Is this brotherly love, or is a dark plot being conjured? ::gasp:: Or is Kattie trying to make you paranoid? ::nod nod:: It's true, more fun this way ^_^  
  
Jiei- The bodyguard who almost threw the pilots out. Doesn't seem to be in the story right now, but will he become important? Bwo hohohoho! (I'm still figuring this out myself ^^*)  
  
Nitki- Quatre's sister and Bouken's wife. Seems to have figured something out about Bouken, but can't remember. Is she being poisoned by Bouken?  
  
Work Associate (will be associates soon)-  
  
Wesley- A young, unsure secretary at Winner Corporation. He once worked under Mr. Winner and attempted to quit 25 times in two years. Seems to have actually liked the man, but can we be sure? Has formed a small friendship with Quatre, but that may have been ruined by him admitting he knew that Quatre was a pilot. Hm. but did he really find out by "cleaning"? Could he possibly be "Mysterious Voice #1"'s minion?  
  
Mysterious People-  
  
Cigar Person- Although the gender is uncertain, this figure hated Quatre's father and hopes to kill someone else close to him (or Quatre himself). Seems to be either in love or lusting after Quatre. Also appears to be a chain smoker, smoking cigars because.. ^^* Kattie thinks all super evil baddies should smoke cigars ^^*. Seems to already have put his/her plan in action. But when? I didn't catch it, did you? (Maybe I forgot ^^*)  
  
Mysterious Voice One- The leader of the voices gang who claims that Quatre is "Perfect" for their plan. Has a sadistic sense of humor and is violent in language. Wrote some of the many letters, which were sent to Quatre. Has recently attacked Quatre and sent him to the hospital, where he is now in critical condition. Also has a contact somewhere in Quatre's midst. But where?  
  
Mysterious Voice Two- The follower in the voices gang who is unsure about what they are doing and dislikes the idea of using Quatre for their plan. A very uncertain person who spends the majority of his/her time being pushed around by MV1. Sent the death threat to Quatre. Has become quite the pushover. Does not wish to continue their "tests" on Quatre. Will he be able to rebel against MV1?  
  
Tracks:  
  
Sakura Saku- Love Hina  
  
I, Shinji- Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
Both of You, Dance Like You Want to Win!- Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
Koko ni Iru Kara- Yoake no Kaze o Kikinagara  
  
Anata no Yume wo Mita Wa- Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
  
Rinbu Revolution- Revolutionary Girl Utena  
  
First Love- Utada Hikaru  
  
Please review!!!! ::Glomps:: ::takes a deep breath:: Merry Christmas! Cheerful Yule/Winter Solstice (tomorrow!)! Joyous Ramadan! Blissful Kwanzaa! Cheerful Hanukkah! Happy New Year! ::takes another deep breath:: Have wonderful holidays! (Sorry if I messed up the spellings!!!!) 


	8. Chapter 8: Maze of Despair

Be My Friend?  
  
Chapter 8: Maze of Despair (Unbetaed)  
  
Kattie  
  
Note: I'm working on this late at night while I'm sleepy, but I promised to update quicker, so here I go! (fwoosh!) If it's bad, I'll rewrite it ^^*  
  
Disclaimer: ::singing in front of law firm:: Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa la la la la ::pause:: la la la laaaa! 'Tis the season to be jolly!  
  
Lawyer: ::walking out of building:: *$^# Carolers.  
  
Kattie: O.O Scrooge! Scrooge!  
  
Lawyer: I'm no Scrooge!  
  
Kattie: ::holds out hand:: Gundam Wing?  
  
Lawyer: Bah, humbug!  
  
Kattie: T_T It's just not fair!  
  
Warning: Future chapters will contain extreme angst, violence, and thematic elements. Profanity may go beyond a minimum amount. Possible dark scenes of great depression that are not appropriate for children. Rating will change to R when appropriate time comes. Edited versions rated PG-13 will be available at that time upon request. Parental screening suggested for children under the age of 13.  
  
Dedication: Dedicated to my mommy ::glomps:: who has been working ultra hard lately at work. And has to work Christmas Eve .. (she won't see this, but it's the thought right?) I love you, mommy! ::Glomps::  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, is that you?" A meek voice asked from behind the two pilots.  
  
Duo quickly spun around on his heels, finding himself only two inches away from Wesley. Immediately taking a step back, tripping but grabbing on to Hiiro's arm for support, Duo gave Wesley a surprised look.  
  
"I'm sorry if I startled you," Wesley said in a rushed voice, "I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry.." Putting a hand over his face, he took in a deep breath, "I'm really sorry.. So sorry.."  
  
"It's not your fault," Duo replied as he tried to regain his footing, "Don't apologize for what happened-"  
  
"Quiet, Maxwell." Hiiro interrupted. He took a step towards Wesley and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Why the Hell did you let him leave?"  
  
"Hiiro-"  
  
"Are you in on this?" Hiiro questioned, "Were you giving them his location? Telling them when he'd be alone?"  
  
"Mr. Yui, I-I would nev-never-" Wesley's eyes opened wide and tears began to sprout from them.  
  
"Like Hell," Hiiro spat, slamming Wesley's body against the wall, "Tell me the truth now or I swear I'll break every bone in your worthless body."  
  
"Somebody call security!" A nurse screamed.  
  
"It's all right, ma'am," Duo said quickly to the woman, giving her a half- hearted smile in an attempt to prove his words true, "Hiiro, put Wesley down."  
  
"You bastard!" Hiiro yelled, grabbing Wesley again, "He might die! You son of a bitch, you might have killed him with your selfishness! You-" As Hiiro grew angrier his word choice became more and more vulgar, becoming nearly all profanity.  
  
And then he was silent. The only sound that followed was that of Wesley's wracking sobs and his coughing as he began to choke on them.  
  
"I'm s-sorry," He said between sobs, "I'm.. sorry.. I-I'm sorry.."  
  
"Damn it, Hiiro! Let him go!" Grabbing Hiiro's arm away, Duo allowed Wesley to fall to the ground in a sobbing heap.  
  
Hiiro's breathing was quick and staggered. His eyes were red and something that resembled a tear slid down his cheek. With a wave of his hand, the glint of emotion disappeared, making its existence altogether debatable. "H-he.." Hiiro didn't finish the thought but rather clenched his fist instead.  
  
"You don't know that, Hiiro," Duo said sharply, "You can't blame Wesley. You need to calm down."  
  
"I deserve it," Wesley whispered through his crying, "I shouldn't have let him walk alone. I should never have.. I didn't think of it. Goddamn it, I might as well have been the one hurting him!"  
  
Duo looked to Wufei and Trowa for help but saw that they were busy explaining the situation to the security guards and sending them on their way. It was up to him. 'Damn,' He thought, 'I wish Quatre were here.' A pain in his chest followed the idea.  
  
"Wesley, it isn't your fault," Duo tried, putting a hand on his shoulder, "He probably would've gone out anyway."  
  
"I could have stopped him!" Wesley cried.  
  
Hiiro glared at him. "Then why didn't you?"  
  
"Hiiro!" Duo scolded, "Leave him alone!"  
  
"I have no reason to."  
  
"I don't know why I didn't!" Wesley sobbed, "I'm such a fool! Such a Goddamned fool!"  
  
"Wesley, it was an accident. Anyone could have made the same mistake."  
  
"You are a fool."  
  
"Hiiro!"  
  
"I should be hung."  
  
"No you shouldn't, Wesley."  
  
"I could shoot you."  
  
"DAMN IT! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!" Standing up quickly, Duo sped out of the room, ignoring the blood rush to his head that made everything momentarily black (1).  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hm.." They blew a smoke ring and watched it float up to the ceiling, "Perhaps I could use a valuable asset such as him.. To succeed in a mission such as this, I will need to know as much as possible. Perhaps I should have Mr. Maxwell pay me a little visit."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It's everywhere! Everyone knows what we've done! They're going to find us!"  
  
"Don't be such a worry-wart. They won't find us. They don't even know who we are. They have nothing on us."  
  
"Damn it, there's a reward! They'll find us! And what if he dies? Shit, that'd make us at the top of every assassin's hit list!"  
  
"You think too much. Leave that to me. And try to remember, I'm not going to die. I will never die. You'll have to die for me if it comes to it."  
  
".. It's going to be both of us, you know. It doesn't matter who did what. We're going in together."  
  
"Of course not. Worst comes to worst, I'll make a deal with the cops and turn you in for my freedom."  
  
".. You Hell-sent ass."  
  
"Watch your words. You know perfectly well how easily I could kill you."  
  
"If I'm going to die anyway, what difference does it make?"  
  
"We're not going to get caught. Stop your complaining and help me work on the next part of the plan."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Bouken!" Nitki called, letting her voice echo through the house so that he might hear her in even the most farthest-away corners. "Come here, please!"  
  
"Yes, dear?" He asked, poking his head in the door.  
  
Nitki grinned and walked up to him, giving him a peck on the cheek, "I didn't realize you were so close by. I'm sorry for yelling."  
  
"It is not a problem." Bouken replied charmingly, brushing a hand through her hair.  
  
Letting her smile fade as she remembered what she had to tell him, Nitki clasped Bouken's hands within her own. "I have some bad news, darling. My brother Quatre, I think you've met him.. Yes, of course you have. Sorry, I'm having some trouble thinking. ..What was I talking about?"  
  
"Quatre, love," Bouken answered, "Something about Quatre."  
  
Nitki flushed with embarrassment, "That's right. I'm sorry. He's in the hospital. Some thug attacked him. This colony really is going to the dumps. Why, just the other day.." She paused for a moment. "What was I saying?"  
  
"Nothing, dear," Bouken replied, taking her into his arms, "We'd already discussed it.. Would you like a cup of tea?"  
  
Looking puzzled, Nitki nodded, "I could have sworn it was important.."  
  
"Perhaps you need some more of your medication?" Bouken suggested.  
  
With a slight grin, Nitki kissed her husband on the cheek, "That would be wonderful. Thank you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Nn.. Uniform don't fit Mizz Naihu too well," Naihu grumbled, trying to stretch her nurse's skirt down over her knees, "'m a proper lady. Ought have proper length skirt." With a sigh, she gave up and began reading her medical charts, "Hello, Mr. Rich 'un. Did you think Mizz Naihu gone and forget about you?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Their callused fingers dialed the correct numbers on the phone in a seemingly angry, violent manner. With their other hand, they stirred a cup of tea, swishing the liquid around and around as it turned darker with every rotation.  
  
"Yeah?" A voice on the other end questioned.  
  
"It's me," They replied, "I have revised the plan."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"We'll be taking a guest."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Mr. Maxwell will be in our custody within the hour. Do you understand?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Don't get caught."  
  
"No one will even notice him missing."  
  
"They'd better not."  
  
"An hour."  
  
"See you then."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Duo rested his head against the wall, letting the stress of the day wash over him. Everything had just fallen apart.. So quickly. It had started out as a normal day, nothing to be worried about.. And then..  
  
It was as if someone had decided it had been calm for far too long. While they were away from missions, they needed some kind of vice to keep them occupied.  
  
Sitting outside of the ER, Duo could just barely hear what the staff inside was saying. Although he liked knowing what was going on, he knew that he would soon be removed from this location, most likely by a security guard.  
  
"Heavy blood loss.. Do we have any more Type O?(2)"  
  
"Yes, sir, but we're running short.. I'm not sure if we have enough. No one likes to give blood this time of year."  
  
"Damn.."  
  
"I'm type O," A male nurse said, speaking up for the first time, "I can go right now and give a donation for him.."  
  
"Hurry son, we don't have much time!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
The young man, 18 at most, sprinted out of the door and tripped over Duo. "Sorry!" He said quickly, not thinking about the fact that no one was allowed there.  
  
Duo watched him leave with a smile coming to his lips. "Thank you." He whispered.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell?" A voice asked.  
  
"Hn?" Duo questioned, turning his head toward the voice.  
  
Nothing followed. Suddenly everything was gone and all that remained was a heavy blackness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Do you have him?" They asked.  
  
"Affirmative. I'll be there shortly."  
  
"Be careful. I need him to be cooperative. Try to be.. Gentle."  
  
"Gentleness isn't my forte."  
  
"..Try."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
^^* I'm not very nice, am I? Well. ah.. Merry Christmas. ^^* ::wraps up cliffhanger and puts a bow on it:: My gift to you ^^****  
  
1) I do this all the time ^^* You stand up to quickly and everything goes black. Then you have to wait a minute and hold on to something until it clears up. Makes you dizzy for a bit too.  
  
2) After checking internet sources, I've had them say both type B and O. ^^* There seemed to be more O's than B's though (after extensive searching ^^* I had to know!) so I went with O.  
  
Funeral People-  
  
Bouken- Quatre's brother-in-law who got the pilots out of trouble but smiled far too much than is natural at the funeral. Has something unnatural on his desk. Hm.. Wouldn't it be nice to know what it is? Also has said he "loves" Quatre. Is this brotherly love, or is a dark plot being conjured? And how did he know that Quatre was injured?  
  
Jiei- The bodyguard who almost threw the pilots out. Doesn't seem to be in the story right now, but will he become important? Bwo hohohoho! (I'm still figuring this out myself ^^*)  
  
Nitki- Quatre's sister and Bouken's wife. Seems to have figured something out about Bouken, but can't remember. Is she being poisoned by Bouken?  
  
Work Associate (will be associates soon)-  
  
Wesley- A young, unsure secretary at Winner Corporation. He once worked under Mr. Winner and attempted to quit 25 times in two years. Seems to have actually liked the man, but can we be sure? Has formed a small friendship with Quatre, but that may have been ruined by him admitting he knew that Quatre was a pilot. Hm. but did he really find out by "cleaning"? Could he possibly be "Mysterious Voice #1"'s minion? Is Hiiro correct in his accusations?  
  
Mysterious People-  
  
Cigar Person- Although the gender is uncertain, this figure hated Quatre's father and hopes to kill someone else close to him (or Quatre himself). Seems to be either in love or lusting after Quatre. Also appears to be a chain smoker, smoking cigars because.. ^^* Kattie thinks all super evil baddies should smoke cigars ^^*. Seems to already have put his/her plan in action. But when? I didn't catch it, did you? (Maybe I forgot ^^*) Has just had Duo kidnapped. Apparently, he likes tea.  
  
Mysterious Voice One- The leader of the voices gang who claims that Quatre is "Perfect" for their plan. Has a sadistic sense of humor and is violent in language. Wrote some of the many letters, which were sent to Quatre. Has recently attacked Quatre and sent him to the hospital, where he is now in critical condition. Also has a contact somewhere in Quatre's midst. But where?  
  
Mysterious Voice Two- The follower in the voices gang who is unsure about what they are doing and dislikes the idea of using Quatre for their plan. A very uncertain person who spends the majority of his/her time being pushed around by MV1. Sent the death threat to Quatre. Has become quite the pushover. Does not wish to continue their "tests" on Quatre. Will he be able to rebel against MV1? Is he strong enough?  
  
Other-  
  
Nice Male Nurse- Is giving blood for Quatre. Isn't that nice? ^.^ Or maybe he has some kind of blood-transferred disease and is intent upon getting Quatre sick ^^* Then again, without the blood transfusion he'd die anyway. So maybe, Kattie has nothing on this guy and is just trying very hard to make you paranoid ^^* (which she is. but maybe for a reason?)  
  
Naihu- Ah yes, Kattie's favorite poor-speaking baddie. (actually, I kinda hate her ^^*) She is evil and is doing something evil in the hospital. But what?  
  
Tracks:  
  
Say Anything- X-Japan  
  
Forever Love- X-Japan  
  
Crucify My Love- X-Japan  
  
Tears- X-Japan  
  
Endless Rain- X-Japan  
  
See ya next chapter! Please review as a Christmas present ^^* (okay, so maybe I'm a bit pathetic.) See ya soon! ::glomps:: and thanks for reading! 


	9. Chapter 9: Seperation Anxiety

Be My Friend?  
  
Chapter 9: Separation Anxiety  
  
Kattie  
  
Note (sorta ^^*): A whole bunch of my reviewers are also talented writers, so I was wondering if you'd consider submitting some of your work to my ~*favorite*~ website (it even gets little pretty things around it) www.animism.net. The wonderful webmistress just started a fanfiction section and I'm the only one who's submitted . So please submit and make her day because she's very nice and works hard!  
  
Disclaimer: ::Mission Impossible Theme (which I don't own, by the way) plays in background:: Dun dun dun dun etc. ::Kattie's sprints out, wearing all black:: Ohoho, if I cannot own you legally my dear pilots, I shall have to own you ILlegally.  
  
Lawyers: Freeze! ::shines flash light on her::  
  
Kattie: O.O ::roll roll away:: I will succeed!  
  
Lawyers: :Grr: You're no Tom Cruize!  
  
Kattie: T_T no? ::puts on spiffy Tom Cruize pilot jacket::  
  
Lawyers:.. ^^* No.  
  
Kattie: v.v Can I at least own Gundam Wing?  
  
Lawyers: ::thinks:: No.  
  
Kattie: ::sniff sniff:: I think they're getting meaner.  
  
Warning: Chapters contain extreme angst, violence, and thematic elements. Profanity goes beyond a minimum amount. Dark scenes of great depression that are not appropriate for children and extreme angst. Rating has recently been changed to R. PG-13 EDITED VERSIONS AVAILABLE UPON REQUEST!!! E-MAIL ME AT Kattie41@aol.com IF YOU WOULD LIKE THE EDITED VERSION!!!  
  
Dedication: To the wonderful Emily Hato, who is great and kind ::grovel grovel:: and put Silent Tears chapter 2 online when I could not reach ff dot net. (Problems with aol/ff dot net connection ^^* as mentioned on the main page) You're the greatest! ::Glomps::  
  
* *  
  
Somewhere  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Maxwell," a deep and eerily placid voice said, amusement attempting to be concealed by it's owner. But Duo was well-trained and he caught it, not that it pleased him at all, "How are you feeling?"  
  
'How the Hell do you think I'm feeling?' He thought, but he couldn't speak. There was a gag in his mouth, cutting into the flesh on his cheeks and making it difficult to breathe, since blood from the gash on his forehead had trickled to his nasal passages, forcing him to breathe through his mouth. His eyes were sore from the blindfold tied around them, creating a painful pressure on them. He could feel his hands bound behind his back and his ankles, making him completely vulnerable.  
  
"I'll trust you are doing well, then," The voice spoke smoothly, as if every word were meant to come from his lips alone. As if the words were created merely for his use, "Though I must admit, I'd hoped to find you in a better condition. You look absolutely awful."  
  
'Gee, thanks.' Duo thought bitterly. He was beginning to lose feeling in his wrists.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to remove your mouth's binding. I must hear some things of what you have to say, though I'd much rather keep you silent. You have a reputation of.. Speaking far more than is necessary."  
  
His voice sounded familiar. Duo was certain he'd heard it before. But where?  
  
His heart nearly jumped out of his chest as Duo felt fingers touching his face, tracing the line of the blindfold across his cheeks and finally resting upon the knot at the back of his head. Trying to keep control of himself, Duo willed his breathing to remain slow and deep, even as the hands lingered there and he could feel his captor's own breathing upon his lips. His abductor didn't have near the same self-control as Duo, his breaths were quick and hot.  
  
"You are quite beautiful."  
  
Duo's eyes widened, concealed behind the mask, and he could feel the fear begin to grow within his chest. He began wrenching his hands apart from each other, desperate to tear the ropes, which constricted them. His breathing became quick and staggered and soon he began to choke on the gag.  
  
He heard a chuckle from his captor. "It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you. I won't even touch you, as long as you are compliant. You are not who I wish to obtain. You are merely a means to an end," His hands worked behind Duo's head and soon the gag was untied, "Speak only when I ask questions or I will be forced to replace your mouth binding. Do you understand?"  
  
Pain rushed to Duo's cheeks as he regained feeling in them, realizing that there was a deep imprint in his skin where the gag had touched, burning. He wasn't sure he would be able to speak but, afraid of the man only a few meters away, he tried and managed a weak, "Yes."  
  
"Good," there was obvious pleasure in his tone, as though he had been victorious in a battle. As though he felt he had defeated Duo, "We have a lot to talk about."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where's Maxwell?" Wufei questioned, having finally finished convincing the security guards that there was no need for any arrest.  
  
Hiiro shrugged from his position on the floor next to Wesley. "He left."  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Glaring down at his fellow pilot, Wufei realized that after his last words, he had begun to think Hiiro deserved to be on the ground, lower than the rest of the world. "How could you let him leave after what just happened to Quatre?" He asked, not hiding the hostility in his tone.  
  
Rising to his feet, Hiiro glared back at Wufei, directly into his eyes. "I didn't 'let' him leave. He has a right to go where he wants."  
  
"I'll go find him." Trowa offered, his voice sounding apathetic, though his hands had been trembling since he had heard the news of what had happened to his friend.  
  
Neither Hiiro nor Wufei seemed to notice. They continued to stare at each other, shooting mental bullets and throwing hypothetical daggers.  
  
"He wanted to be alone," Hiiro spat, "I'm not his guardian, he can take care of himself."  
  
Still on the ground, Wesley stared up, afraid. He hadn't spoken a word to Hiiro since Duo had left, but he had supposed that he had lost his will to argue. It seemed amazing that he could argue two different battles in the same 15 minutes.  
  
Wufei took a step toward him. "Although Duo is a responsible and careful man the majority of the time, he can be lazy when situations become.. Emotional. You should know that he can't be alone right now! Someone could-"  
  
"Damn it, Wufei!" Hiiro yelled, his glare intensifying past the level of mere argument, to that of rage, "He can take care of himself! Just leave him alone!"  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm himself before he put a permanent dent in Hiiro's forehead, Wufei took a few steps back. "Barton, we should go look for Maxwell," He paused to glance back at Hiiro, "Together," and back at Trowa, "It's safer that way."  
  
Nodding, Trowa began to walk away and Wufei soon caught up with him, leaving Hiiro alone with Wesley.  
  
Feeling the anger within Hiiro and realizing there was no one else the pilot could direct it at but him, Wesley began to tremble. He attempted to still himself, willing the shaking to stop, but merely lost more control instead, and produced a whimper.  
  
Hiiro turned at this and looked him in the eye. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked, sounding surprised.  
  
Wesley offered a weak nod, deciding it was his only defense.  
  
Something that might have been a smile, or at least not a frown, came to Hiiro's lips. "Get up, Wesley," He said, making it sound as more of a suggestion than a command, "I'll buy you a coffee."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"They have Mr. Maxwell."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mr. Winner's companion."  
  
"Why would they want him?"  
  
"..He knows things. He could be invaluable. We should have thought of this before them."  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"I didn't? How is it my fault, once again? I'm told what to do. You even told me not to think for myself!"  
  
"It's your fault because you're my sacrificial lamb."  
  
"There's nothing I can do, is there?"  
  
"You can follow my orders and believe everything I say. You can have no doubt in your mind that we will succeed, and sleep well at night. You will never again consider that it could be your last night. You will never think of your family nor bring up any of your personal feelings or opinions. You will be my servant, my slave. And you will be content."  
  
".. So you're asking me to give up not only my life, but my humanity?"  
  
"Come now, society will never allow us to be humans again. We're monsters, my slave. The filth that humanity frowned upon."  
  
"I want out! Let me go!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn it! Please!"  
  
"The only way out is death. We both know you're too much of a coward."  
  
"You'd be surprised. Kill me if that is my only escape."  
  
".. No."  
  
"Then I'll kill myself."  
  
"No."  
  
"What in Hell are you talking about? I'll kill myself right now!"  
  
"If you do, your child will die."  
  
"..what?"  
  
"I suppose your wife as well, after my guards have a little fun with her."  
  
"..You.. you wouldn't.."  
  
"I assure you, I would."  
  
"They have nothing to do with this! Please, let me die but leave them alone!"  
  
"You understand your assignment?"  
  
"..Yes.."  
  
"Very good. You may leave."  
  
"..Whatever you say.. Master."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Duo could smell smoke from across the room. For a moment, he wondered if the madman was catching the room on fire, before he heard him inhale deeply. He was a smoker.  
  
"I should probably test you first," the voice said before exhaling the smoke forcefully, "What is your name?"  
  
For a moment, Duo hesitated, wondering if it would be best to rebel against the man. He longed to keep silent, to rest on the chair and disappear into a world beyond the one he was trapped in. He wanted nothing more than to sleep. But there was something about the man's speech, something about his tone that made Duo afraid.  
  
And the memory of those cold fingers across his face..  
  
"Duo Maxwell."  
  
"What is your relationship with Quatre Winner?"  
  
Duo's heart seemed to stop. So this was about Quatre. He was to be questioned about Quatre. "I won't tell you anything." He said defiantly.  
  
"What is your relationship with Quatre Winner?" The man repeated.  
  
"I don't even know him."  
  
He shuddered involuntarily as he felt a hand on his face again. Cold hands, caressing his skin, caressing the wound from the gag. Pain seared through this face.  
  
"What is your relationship with Quatre Winner?" Still serene, as though he could care less if Duo answered. But his hands said differently.  
  
"H-he's my friend." Duo answered, his voice stuttering with his fear. He cursed himself for being afraid but knew there was nothing else he could do. He had never been more scared. Who was this man? He could almost reach the answer, but his hands fell short, as if reaching for the stars but only able to touch the space a centimeter away.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And?" He searched his mind for another answer, "We've known each other for- for a long time. We're pr-practically brothers."  
  
"Really?" His voice was soft and manipulative, almost seductive, "Then you must know him very well?"  
  
Again, Duo shuddered. "I guess."  
  
"His fears? His hopes and dreams? You must know practically everything."  
  
"No," Duo answered, attempting to fight back, but feeling very certain that his efforts were futile, "Nothing like that."  
  
"Are you sure, Mr. Maxwell?" The hands were on him again, this time on his wrists, tightening the ropes around them. "Are you quite positive?"  
  
"Y-Yes." Duo bit his lip in pain, but knew he couldn't tell this man what he needed to know. He had to be strong. For Quatre.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't hurt you, Mr. Maxwell," he sounded as though he wished to sound displeased, but Duo could tell he was enjoying having to tear the information out of his captive with the use of pain, "If you were compliant. You haven't been very helpful." His hands seemed to be everywhere, touching every inch of Duo's skin. "Perhaps you need a little more.. Training?"  
  
Duo's screams echoed through the halls for hours afterwards.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The heart rate monitor beeped rapidly, increasing in speed with every note passed. Quatre's body began to shake violently and the doctors and nurses began to rush about yelling to each other in panic.  
  
"What's happened?" A nurse asked the doctor, readying a needle to inject a mild tranquilizer into Quatre's bloodline. "He was doing so well.."  
  
"A dream, Suzanne," the doctor said with a sigh, "After all this, a nightmare reduces him to stage one."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
^__^ New Year's present of cliffhanger too. I'm getting really mean ^^* (seriously, if I didn't know what I was going to do, I'd be pretty darned angry at myself ^^* oh wait, that's not a good sign). Well, people who im me often get spoilers ^^* soooooooo ::sings in background:: If you just can't wait ^.~ (maybe, sometimes I'm really mean).  
  
Funeral People-  
  
Bouken- Quatre's brother-in-law who got the pilots out of trouble but smiled far too much than is natural at the funeral. Has something unnatural on his desk. Hm.. Wouldn't it be nice to know what it is? Also has said he "loves" Quatre. Is this brotherly love, or is a dark plot being conjured? And how did he know that Quatre was injured?  
  
Jiei- The bodyguard who almost threw the pilots out. Doesn't seem to be in the story right now, but will he become important? Bwo hohohoho! (I'm still figuring this out myself ^^*)  
  
Nitki- Quatre's sister and Bouken's wife. Seems to have figured something out about Bouken, but can't remember. Is she being poisoned by Bouken?  
  
Work Associate (will be associates soon)-  
  
Wesley- A young, unsure secretary at Winner Corporation. He once worked under Mr. Winner and attempted to quit 25 times in two years. Seems to have actually liked the man, but can we be sure? Has formed a small friendship with Quatre, but that may have been ruined by him admitting he knew that Quatre was a pilot. Hm. but did he really find out by "cleaning"? Could he possibly be "Mysterious Voice #1"'s minion? Is Hiiro correct in his accusations?  
  
Mysterious People-  
  
Cigar Person- Although the gender is uncertain, this figure hated Quatre's father and hopes to kill someone else close to him (or Quatre himself). Seems to be either in love or lusting after Quatre. Also appears to be a chain smoker, smoking cigars because.. ^^* Kattie thinks all super evil baddies should smoke cigars ^^*. Seems to already have put his/her plan in action. But when? I didn't catch it, did you? (Maybe I forgot ^^*) Has just had Duo kidnapped. Apparently, he likes tea.  
  
Mysterious Voice One- The leader of the voices gang who claims that Quatre is "Perfect" for their plan. Has a sadistic sense of humor and is violent in language. Wrote some of the many letters, which were sent to Quatre. Has recently attacked Quatre and sent him to the hospital, where he is now in critical condition. Also has a contact somewhere in Quatre's midst. But where?  
  
Mysterious Voice Two- The follower in the voices gang who is unsure about what they are doing and dislikes the idea of using Quatre for their plan. A very uncertain person who spends the majority of his/her time being pushed around by MV1. Sent the death threat to Quatre. Has become quite the pushover. Does not wish to continue their "tests" on Quatre. Will he be able to rebel against MV1? Is he strong enough?  
  
Other-  
  
Nice Male Nurse- Is giving blood for Quatre. Isn't that nice? ^.^ Or maybe he has some kind of blood-transferred disease and is intent upon getting Quatre sick ^^* Then again, without the blood transfusion he'd die anyway. So maybe, Kattie has nothing on this guy and is just trying very hard to make you paranoid ^^* (which she is. but maybe for a reason?)  
  
Naihu- Ah yes, Kattie's favorite poor-speaking baddie. (actually, I kinda hate her ^^*) She is evil and is doing something evil in the hospital. But what?  
  
Tracks- None. I wrote this chapter in complete silence. (^^* how depressing) 


	10. Chapter 10: Prophecy of Doom

Be My Friend?  
  
Chapter 10: Prophecy of Doom  
  
Kattie  
  
Note: If you get a chance, please read "Abandoned Earth" by thedivinemissb (ff dot net penname). It's an original fiction and I think it's pretty darned good ^.~ My friend is writing it and has gotten it into her mind that just because she hasn't gotten many reviews she is horrible at writing. ::sigh:: If you'd like to help boost her self-esteem, please read and review her wonderful writing!  
  
Disclaimer: Kattie: ::points in random direction:: LOOK! It's a wall! (y'know, scarily enough, people actually look when you say this ^^*)  
  
Lawyer: ::turns to look:: Where?  
  
Kattie: ::grabs rights to Gundam Wing and sprints away::  
  
Lawyer: ::looks back at desk:: N? Where did my grocery list go?  
  
Kattie: ::outside:: T_T 2 dozen eggs? Neeee?  
  
Warning: Chapters contain extreme angst, violence, and thematic elements. Profanity goes beyond a minimum amount. Dark scenes of great depression that are not appropriate for children and extreme angst. Rating has recently been changed to R. PG-13 EDITED VERSIONS AVAILABLE UPON REQUEST!!! E-MAIL ME AT Kattie41@aol.com IF YOU WOULD LIKE THE EDITED VERSION!!!  
  
Dedication: To Kurashi ^.~ who probably won't read this ^^* at least not until a lot later. Oh well, this is for you Kuraaashiiiii! (sounds like a war cry, ne? ^.~) Love to you! You're the best!  
  
Quatre's Dream  
  
The waves crashed against the seaside cliff, nearly reaching its top and ringing through the air like a warning of its sisters who would follow. Each wave was followed faithfully by the next, continuing on and on as though their glory would never die. One of them might fall, but another would surely take its place.  
  
As the remains of each water triumph was pulled away, the tiniest fragment of its majesty the moment before, the sands upon the ocean bottom were carried with it, only to be taken back again by the next wave. The sand mixed within itself, and became one over and over again.  
  
Upon the sleepless sand, was a figure dressed in ivory garments, harmonizing with his pale skin, though it was red in purple in multiple areas from being thrown against the cliff's side. Each laceration was filled with grains of sand that had escaped the ocean's fiery pull.  
  
The boy's deep, indigo eyes were open but unseeing, like a corpse's, which he nearly was. But the boy was not completely dead. In his scraped and mutilated chest lay a heart perfectly intact. Struggling to keep beating, but flawless. It had seen better days, but this was far from the worst.  
  
Another wave and he was against the rock again. And then back upon the sand, a bit more bruised with a few more scrapes. More future scars.  
  
If he even had a future..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, what are we going to do about Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
"I have someone retrieving him as we speak."  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"They're too dangerous. Bernard is disposing of them."  
  
".. What if they've all ready.. 'disposed of' Mr. Maxwell? Shouldn't we have a second person? Just to be sure."  
  
".. You know, you're right. I'll have Bernard bring one here, just in case."  
  
".."  
  
"Good job. See, this is why I need you."  
  
"So you can ruin this poor boy's life. I'd rather not be needed."  
  
"Don't be so negative. This is for the good of us all."  
  
".."  
  
"You'll see."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wesley stared into his coffee cup and watched the sugar swirl around at the bottom. He hadn't bothered to stir. He didn't actually care for coffee, being so used to tea at the office.  
  
A stab of pain.  
  
Best not let his thoughts wander there. He couldn't think of Mr. Winner. The guilt would consume him. He'd lose all control of himself. Everything would just seem.. meaningless. He would be reduced to his previous being. A coward who would do anything, could be used for anything.  
  
Slowly, he took a sip of his coffee, letting its heat burn his tongue. 'Good,' he thought, 'I deserve to be burned.' He took a big gulp of the steaming liquid, downing half the cup in one go. It caused his eyes to water.  
  
"Are you all right?" Hiiro questioned.  
  
Startled, Wesley lost his grip on his cup. He hadn't noticed Hiiro watching him. The Styrofoam container descended quickly, and ended its fall upon Hiiro's arm, where the coffee spilt out and onto the pilot.  
  
Wesley stared at him in open-mouthed horror for a moment, unable to speak or even comprehend what was happening. He'd become a temporary catatonic, losing all grasp on the situation before him. When he regained his senses, Wesley began apologizing, certain that death was near. "I-I'm so sorry! Are you all right? I'll clean this up. You should have someone look at your arm. I'm so sorry! Is it burned? I'm sorry! I-"  
  
Hiiro didn't seem to even notice. His eyes were still fixed on Wesley's face. "What's wrong?" He demanded.  
  
"Nothing," Wesley answered automatically, "Everything's fine." He mopped at the coffee with a few napkins, soaking up all he could, but leaving some remaining. "I'll go get some more napkins." As he stood to complete the task, he felt a hand on his wrist. Stopping, he turned to look at Hiiro.  
  
His gaze hadn't change. His strong, blue eyes continued to stare through Wesley, as if reading his every thought. "Leave it."  
  
With a small sigh, Wesley fell back into his chair. "What?"  
  
Drilling deeper into his soul. "You tell me."  
  
"There's nothing I have to tell you," Wesley replied, his eyes dropping to meet the table, "We should at least put some water on your arm. It'll blister-"  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Wesley sighed again and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to anything to make those blue eyes disappear. He couldn't hold it within him anymore. He had to tell Hiiro. "All right.. It was two years ago.."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There was nothing. Nothing remained but the incessant drip of the water leaking from the faucet. The impact of the droplet with the ground came every 7 seconds, he had counted it many times. Besides that, there was only silence and a lack of pain when he had no right to be free from it.  
  
After all that..  
  
He tried to move his hands.. Did he have hands? As he tried to move his body, try to move any part at all, he became less sure. Did he have a body at all? Or was he a spirit? Some kind of specter, floating around without a tangible form? He couldn't feel anything.  
  
No, he had to have a body. He could hear himself breathing, slowly and deeply, savoring every taste of sweet air. He'd been a long while without it, not an hour before. He could hear his heart beating, quickly. It was louder than his breaths.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Maxwell."  
  
The voice. He'd heard it before. Yes, the voice had made the pain go away. After the man with the strong hands had left. The merciful voice.  
  
He wanted to speak, to answer the voice. But he couldn't tell if he even had a mouth. He couldn't feel one..  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
'I'm not.' He thought, weakly. Or had he spoken it? Had he moved at all?  
  
"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this."  
  
'Come to what?'  
  
"You need to tell me the answers now. I can't protect you from Jiei forever."  
  
'Jiei..' He remembered that name. Where had he heard it?  
  
"Can you speak?"  
  
'You have to try harder.' Taking in as deep a breath as he could, he realized that he did indeed have a mouth. The air was being captured through it. 'Talk.' He tried moving his mouth and felt the life slowly return to it. Pain began to fill his jaw and he could taste dry blood upon his lips.  
  
"Won't you speak?"  
  
He coughed once and then tried to force a word. Instead, he let out a low groan. It hurt too much.  
  
"Speak, damn it!"  
  
"O..k.." He managed, before coughing again. The taste of blood was in his mouth as well. This blood wasn't dry though.  
  
"Good." The sound of someone sitting down. "How long have you known Quatre?"  
  
How long? Wracking his brain for an answer, he found he had none. "I-I don't know," his voice was raspy and unclear, "A long time." 'I think..'  
  
"Has he ever spoken to you about his family?"  
  
Family? Who was Quatre again? His head began to pound as he tried to remember. "Yes.. I knew Nitki.. No.. Iria.. He has a sister named Nitki though.. I think.. His dad died.. Um.. What else?.."  
  
"Who else have you met?"  
  
The pain in his head became excruciating, but it occurred to him that he could feel it again. That had to be good. "Uh.. I think I've met a few of his other sisters.. Hard to remember names- so many.. I think maybe.. Nitki's husband. But I don't remember his name.."  
  
"Her husband?"  
  
"Yeah.. Uh.. He was eloquent.. I don't remember.."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Maxwell. Rest now."  
  
His head screamed at him. It sounded as though there were sirens going off in his head, with multiple fire alarms. The pain was almost unbearable.  
  
And then, gone. Just like that.  
  
Then again, everything was gone. And it was dark again.  
  
And then his consciousness slipped.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
His feet had never moved faster. Rage propelling him forward, Wufei sprinted through the hospital with Trowa following closely behind. 'Where the Hell is he?'  
  
"We checked here all ready." Trowa said quietly from behind him.  
  
"We need to find Yui." Wufei replied, his speed doubling with his anger's growing intensity.  
  
Reaching the cafeteria, Wufei glanced quickly inside, not expecting to see Hiiro there, but thinking perhaps Duo had gone there to eat, moving every time they did, so that they never met. He was surprised for a moment when he saw Hiiro and Wesley across from him.  
  
Then the rage returned. "Yui!" He yelled, making his way across the room to his fellow pilot.  
  
Hiiro looked up slowly. "Did you find him?"  
  
"No," Wufei shouted, nearly tripping over a chair as he continued his short journey, "He's not in the hospital."  
  
"Damn it," he heard Hiiro curse quietly, but still loud enough for him to hear, "Where the Hell would he be?"  
  
"You let him leave!" Wufei continued, knocking another chair over, "He's probably hurt somewhere! Damn it! We need to find him!"  
  
Nodding and becoming his usual quiet self, Hiiro stood up. He cast his gaze upon Wesley for a moment.  
  
"I'll just wait here.." Wesley said quietly.  
  
Wufei noticed a small puddle of coffee between them and some blisters on Hiiro's arm. "What were you doing here anyway?" He demanded.  
  
Hiiro glared at him. "Nothing." He replied acidly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quatre's Dream continued..  
  
Another wave. The boy's body was slammed against the cliffside again, more pain. His eyes squeezed shut with the last ounce of his energy. It was time to give up. All hope was gone.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Quatre heard himself scream.  
  
The cliff disappeared and all that remained was a hurt boy, broken and bleeding, lying lifelessly on the sand. His eyes closed in the patient wait for death to finally take him.  
  
"DUOOOOOOOOOOO!" And then, his eyes shot open. Quatre could feel pain coming in from all directions, taking his body by surprise. His breathing became quicker and the process hurt.  
  
"Hold him steady." He heard a voice say. He felt hands upon him.  
  
"LEAAAVE US ALOOONE!" He screamed.  
  
"Calm down, son!"  
  
"We can't risk anesthetics again. Keep him conscious."  
  
Someone was leaning over him. Their face was partially covered by some sort of mask. Their glasses glinted as the light overhead reflected onto them. Their eyebrows were furrowed.  
  
A doctor.  
  
"W-what happened?" Quatre asked, ignoring the pain in the need to know what was going on.  
  
"Relax. You shouldn't be speaking."  
  
"You nearly died. Just save your breath."  
  
"Where's Duo?" He tried again. Panic began to take him. "Where's Duo? I need to speak to him."  
  
"Your friends are waiting outside. Just relax. They'll see you shortly."  
  
Sighing mentally, Quatre tried to follow the doctor's instructions. It was easier to deal with the pain when he had his mind on his words. He began to shiver at the aches.  
  
"It'll be all right."  
  
But what if Duo..?  
  
He took a deep breath. 'He's fine,' Quatre told himself, 'It was just a dream.'  
  
Unfortunately, his nightmares tended to become real.  
  
'Duo..'  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Thanks for waiting ^.^ Sorry it took so long! ::glomps:: Love and love! Please review if you have the time!  
  
Funeral People-  
  
Bouken- Quatre's brother-in-law who got the pilots out of trouble but smiled far too much than is natural at the funeral. Has something unnatural on his desk. Hm.. Wouldn't it be nice to know what it is? Also has said he "loves" Quatre. Is this brotherly love, or is a dark plot being conjured? And how did he know that Quatre was injured?  
  
Jiei- The bodyguard who almost threw the pilots out. Doesn't seem to be in the story right now, but will he become important? Bwo hohohoho! (I'm still figuring this out myself ^^*)  
  
Nitki- Quatre's sister and Bouken's wife. Seems to have figured something out about Bouken, but can't remember. Is she being poisoned by Bouken?  
  
Work Associate (will be associates soon)-  
  
Wesley- A young, unsure secretary at Winner Corporation. He once worked under Mr. Winner and attempted to quit 25 times in two years. Seems to have actually liked the man, but can we be sure? Has formed a small friendship with Quatre, but that may have been ruined by him admitting he knew that Quatre was a pilot. Hm. but did he really find out by "cleaning"? Could he possibly be "Mysterious Voice #1"'s minion? Is Hiiro correct in his accusations?  
  
Mysterious People-  
  
Cigar Person- Although the gender is uncertain, this figure hated Quatre's father and hopes to kill someone else close to him (or Quatre himself). Seems to be either in love or lusting after Quatre. Also appears to be a chain smoker, smoking cigars because.. ^^* Kattie thinks all super evil baddies should smoke cigars ^^*. Seems to already have put his/her plan in action. But when? I didn't catch it, did you? (Maybe I forgot ^^*) Has just had Duo kidnapped. Apparently, he likes tea.  
  
Mysterious Voice One- The leader of the voices gang who claims that Quatre is "Perfect" for their plan. Has a sadistic sense of humor and is violent in language. Wrote some of the many letters, which were sent to Quatre. Has recently attacked Quatre and sent him to the hospital, where he is now in critical condition. Also has a contact somewhere in Quatre's midst. But where?  
  
Mysterious Voice Two- The follower in the voices gang who is unsure about what they are doing and dislikes the idea of using Quatre for their plan. A very uncertain person who spends the majority of his/her time being pushed around by MV1. Sent the death threat to Quatre. Has become quite the pushover. Does not wish to continue their "tests" on Quatre. Will he be able to rebel against MV1? Is he strong enough?  
  
Other-  
  
Nice Male Nurse- Is giving blood for Quatre. Isn't that nice? ^.^ Or maybe he has some kind of blood-transferred disease and is intent upon getting Quatre sick ^^* Then again, without the blood transfusion he'd die anyway. So maybe, Kattie has nothing on this guy and is just trying very hard to make you paranoid ^^* (which she is. but maybe for a reason?)  
  
Naihu- Ah yes, Kattie's favorite poor-speaking baddie. (actually, I kinda hate her ^^*) She is evil and is doing something evil in the hospital. But what?  
  
Ah... I'll update these next chapter ^^*  
  
Tracks- Chicago Soundtrack for the first page or so ^^* then silence.. Again. ^^* (I'm kinda depressing lately, aren't I?) 


	11. Chapter 11: Reunion in the Falling Rain

Be My Friend?  
  
Chapter 11: Reunion in the Falling Rain  
  
Kattie  
  
Note: The end is near ^^* and everyone remembered Jiei ^^* Didn't think anyone read the bios at the bottom T.T I'm just not sneaky at all, am I? ::trudges away::  
  
Disclaimer: Lawyer: ::juggling rights to Gundam Wing::  
  
Kattie: O.O ::eyes fixed on documents::  
  
Lawyer: ^^* ::goes faster::  
  
Kattie: ::eyes move faster::  
  
Lawyer: ::throws paper out door:: fetch!  
  
Kattie: ::chases after::  
  
Lawyer: ^_^ she's gone!  
  
Kattie: ::looks at paper:: ne? blank? ::draws a happy face on paper:: ^.^ yay!  
  
Warning: Chapters contain extreme angst, violence, and thematic elements. Profanity goes beyond a minimum amount. Dark scenes of great depression that are not appropriate for children and extreme angst. Rating has recently been changed to R. PG-13 EDITED VERSIONS AVAILABLE UPON REQUEST!!! E-MAIL ME AT Kattie41@aol.com IF YOU WOULD LIKE THE EDITED VERSION!!! (I will not edit unless I have a request, gomen ne if you were curious!)  
  
Dedication: To Martin Luther King Jr.! What an awesome guy! I studied him last year, so now I'm really into MLK day! ^_^ fweesh! ::glomps everyone::  
  
Upon hearing the news that Quatre was awake, Trowa sprinted to the desk for the ER, slamming his hand down violently on the bell that demanded service, not noticing that a nurse was all ready sitting right in front of it.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" She asked, hiding her annoyance fairly well.  
  
"Has Quatre Winner been moved?" Trowa asked, gasping for breath between words.  
  
She looked at him suspiciously, examining his eyes closely. "'N who are you? How are ya related to Mr. Winner?"  
  
Trowa could feel his soul crinkle up like an old candy wrapper and thrown onto the street. "Me?.. I'm his.. Friend."  
  
Continuing to gaze at him, the nurse's eyes wandered over him multiple times before she sighed and looked at her chart. "This 's against pol'cy, ya know. 'm gonna to trust ya. He's 'n room 273 on the third floor. 'm warnin' ya though, if ya aren't who ya say you are, he's gonna know. Security doe'n't have a rep'tation for gent'ness."  
  
A small smile came to Trowa's lips, "Thank you!" He said, bowing his head to her, before running away. It was only after he'd ran out of her sight that he realized she looked familiar.  
  
But he was in too big a hurry to turn back.  
  
Slowly, the nurse brought the phone up to her ear and punched a few numbers. "H'llo, Security? 've jus' seen a man headin' fer the pediatric wing. Look'd 'nsane, 'm worried 'bout the kids." A pause. "He had dark, brown hair and green eyes." Another pause. "Yes. Thank you."  
  
With a grin, Nuse Naihu set the receiver down and leaned back in her chair. "Now ta see ta Mr. Rich 'un."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
His head hurt from staring at the screen. Hiiro typed and typed, trying to find a clue as to where his comrade was. His fingers were cramped from working so quickly, and yet he hadn't found anything yet. His mind cursed again and again with each failed search. "Where the Hell are you?" He asked, after receiving a reply from "HQ" that they hadn't even known he was gone.  
  
Perched on the couch across the room, Wufei continued to glare at Hiiro without any pause to blink. His anger grew with each breath. Almost to the point where he could no longer control it.  
  
But why? Why did he care so much? Was it.. could it possibly be that he actually cared about Maxwell? Was the moron really his friend?  
  
Realizing the truth behind his thoughts, Wufei sighed and leaned back in his chair. 'I should have been kinder to him,' He thought regretfully, 'I might never see him again.' "Any luck?" He asked Hiiro.  
  
"No." Hiiro replied acidly, obviously displeased with being disturbed.  
  
'Maybe.. Are we friends?' Wufei wondered, 'Would I call these men my friends? Is that why I'm angry?'  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Looking up, Wufei was startled to see Hiiro looking him the eyes. "What?" He questioned.  
  
Closing his laptop, Hiiro continued, "I shouldn't have let Duo go. You were right. I.. Apologize."  
  
Feeling the discomfort surround him and attempt to crush his body with all its might, Wufei averted his gaze and fell silent.  
  
"I shouldn't have been angry at you," Hiiro proceeded, "But you have every right to feel so towards me. I was just.. Afraid. If one of us died.. If we die.. It's been a privilege to call you my friend."  
  
For a moment, Wufei wondered if Hiiro was reading his mind. Stealing away his inner thoughts and using them to weaken him. He grew angry but then realized, 'Maybe we're all thinking the same thing..' Allowing his eyes to rise and again meet Hiiro's, Wufei nodded, "An honor for me as well."  
  
They continued staring at each other for a few seconds more, before Hiiro returned to his laptop. "I'll keep looking."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Tell me, Mr. Maxwell," The voice said cheerfully. His position changed, speaking from different directions. It was making Duo dizzy, "Is Mr. Winner a relatively quick healer?"  
  
Grogginess. Just answer the man so you can go back to sleep. "Nn hnn," Duo mumbled, "Most of the time."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Maxwell. You've been very helpful."  
  
"Nn."  
  
"We might allow you to live longer than we had anticipated."  
  
"Nn."  
  
"Rest. When I need you again, I'll return."  
  
Duo followed his instructions. It seemed like the only thing to do.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Excuse me, sir," A man dressed in a dark blue uniform said, approaching Trowa with one hand touching the gun at his side, "Where are you going to?"  
  
Hesitantly, Trowa stopped and turned to face him. "I need to see my friend. I was told he was in room 273."  
  
The security guard raised an eyebrow. "Two seventy-three? In the pediatric wing?"  
  
"What?" Trowa paused, staring at the man to understand the situation, "I must have the wrong room number.. Do you know which room Quatre Winner is in?"  
  
"Hands above your head!" The guard yelled at Quatre's name, raising his gun to meet Trowa's temple.  
  
'I don't have time for this,' Trowa thought acidly, bringing his hands up very slowly, 'I'll explain it when I find Quatre.' And proceeded to grab the man's gun out of his hand, letting a shot go off to his side, the bullet implanting itself into the floor. With an inward sigh, he placed it to the side of the guard's head. "Which room is Quatre Winner in?"  
  
"Th-three fifty four." The man stuttered, his eyes opened wide in fear and panic.  
  
"Thank you." Jamming his gun into the side of the man's neck, Trowa knocked him out and continued his mad journey to reach Quatre. As he reached the elevator, he saw another guard appear and stop to help his fallen comrade.  
  
The door closed and Trowa pushed the button for the 6th floor an excessive amount of times in his hurry. The man inside the elevator with him watched him with an obvious curiosity. "Who're you visiting?" He asked.  
  
Trowa didn't answer, his mind was racing far too fast to register the question. He just stared up at the little numbers lighting up, informing them of the floor they were currently on.  
  
"Ah, I see," the man grumbled to himself, "Not good, eh? Listen, you shouldn't be here if it gets bad. No body should have to see a loved one die."  
  
"He won't die." Trowa snapped.  
  
The man grinned back at him. "Not yet." With a jolt, the man had his hand to Trowa's throat, throwing his body back against the side of the elevator. "Come quietly and I'll let you live." He whispered into Trowa's ear.  
  
Though any normal person would instinctively (1) reach for the hands upon their throat, Trowa remained calm. With an inward smile, he raised his left hand up and set the barrel of the gun upon the man's forehead.  
  
No longer grinning, the man stared up at him in surprise. "How?.. The metal detectors.."  
  
Another blow to the neck. Two men were down. Trowa had to hurry. 'Quatre!' his mind screamed, 'I have to get you out of here!'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You need to come with me."  
  
Wesley's eyes fixed upon the tabletop, onto the remains of the coffee. "I was wondering when you'd show up."  
  
"You will come. You realize what will happen if you don't."  
  
"I know," Wesley replied acidly, "I'll come."  
  
"Good. Shall we?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Bernard hasn't returned."  
  
"He's probably failed."  
  
"Why do you sound so pleased about it?"  
  
"Pleasure? No, you mistake me. I'm very disappointed."  
  
"Don't be sarcastic with me, you twit."  
  
"I would never."  
  
*slap*  
  
"Learn to hold your tongue."  
  
".. Of course.. I apologize for my insubordination."  
  
"Bernard will come, or you shall take his place. Do you understand?"  
  
".. I understand.."  
  
"Use sarcasm in front of me again and it will be your wife receiving that blow."  
  
"..Understood."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Staring up at the ceiling, Quatre took another deep breath. He'd finally gotten out of the ER and into a normal room. It had seemed like forever. What had happened anyway?  
  
The doctors had said he'd received to major injuries to the head but Quatre couldn't remember ever obtaining them. When had it happened? The last thing he remembered was walking to the office. It must have happened then but.. How could he not remember?  
  
His thoughts wandered on this topic as he continued to stare and stare at the ceiling, feeling lonelier with each second's passing.  
  
"H'llo."  
  
Removing his eyes from their dull position, Quatre fixed them upon the woman entering. She looked like a nurse but.. There was something about her. He knew her somehow.  
  
"Remember Mizz Naihu?" She asked, walking to the side of his bed.  
  
Fear hit and the memories returned. The Lost Hunter, time spent in the Earth-borne Hell. The Netherworld of a spaceship (2). The pain and dread mixing to bring back another memory as well. He remembered receiving the injuries. Clear as the morning sun, he knew who had hurt him. Knew precisely and without a doubt, even by name.  
  
"Guess ya do," Naihu said with a chuckle. Leaning down over him, she looked into his eyes, "Remember when you went 'n ruin'd m' life? 'Member that? Well, 'm gonna go 'n get my revenge now, Mr. Rich 'un."  
  
But Quatre's thoughts were elsewhere. He couldn't even hear her speaking, in his own little world of memories and realization. He had to warn the others. They would be next, he was sure. Quatre knew the targets as soon as he remembered the hunter. And that woman was not to be taken lightly.  
  
"'xcuse me? 're you payin' attention?" Naihu continued, glaring down at him. Getting no response, she started to tremble with an uncontrolled ire. "Damn it! Lis'en ta me! 've been plannin' this, y'know?"  
  
Still, she was granted no response. "FINE THEN!" Reaching into the depths of her pockets, she produced a knife, "DIE SOONER!"  
  
'I need to get to them.. Wherever they've gone,' Quatre continued thinking, 'They're in grave danger.. But how can I leave early?'  
  
"G'BYE MR. RICH 'UN!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"He knows."  
  
"Good to see you, Sixty-three, but how can you be sure?"  
  
"He's not stupid. He'll remember."  
  
"If he lives.."  
  
"He'll live."  
  
"And how do you know?"  
  
"Because he will."  
  
"Have you grown attached to him? Have you, sixty-three?"  
  
"My name isn't sixty-three."  
  
"You will do as I say and that will be your name as long as I require it to be so."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"It doesn't matter if you conjure up some last minute loyalty to the boy, sixty-three, he'll die nonetheless. They all will."  
  
"All?"  
  
"Of course. One would be too easy. Why not finish them all off?"  
  
"..Can I leave now?"  
  
"Yes, go. I'll be watching you, sixty-three."  
  
"Yes," sixty-three whispered to himself, "and I'll be watching you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I think I've found him." Hiiro said to Wufei, reading down the page and translating the codes in his head.  
  
"Where?" Wufei questioned.  
  
Finishing the decoding process, Hiiro was silent for a minute. "Shit."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Happy MLK day!  
  
(1) According to Sifu, this is true! And Sifu's got a black belt, so I believe him. (Sifu= instructor of martial arts)  
  
(2) I typed spaceshit first ^^* I think I'm subconsciously slipping my opinions of things in ^^* good thing I'm not political, ne? ^.~  
  
Funeral People-  
  
Bouken- Quatre's brother-in-law who got the pilots out of trouble but smiled far too much than is natural at the funeral. Has something unnatural on his desk. Hm.. Wouldn't it be nice to know what it is? Also has said he "loves" Quatre. Is this brotherly love, or is a dark plot being conjured? And how did he know that Quatre was injured? Was also mentioned by Cigar Man.  
  
Jiei- The bodyguard who almost threw the pilots out. Also seems to be working for Cigar Man, beating up Duo. What a meanie! (let us all scowl at him)  
  
Nitki- Quatre's sister and Bouken's wife. Seems to have figured something out about Bouken, but can't remember. Is she being poisoned by Bouken?  
  
Work Associate-  
  
Wesley- A young, unsure secretary at Winner Corporation. He once worked under Mr. Winner and attempted to quit 25 times in two years. Seems to have actually liked the man, but can we be sure? Has formed a small friendship with Quatre, but that may have been ruined by him admitting he knew that Quatre was a pilot. Hm. but did he really find out by "cleaning"? Could he possibly be "Mysterious Voice #1"'s minion? Is Hiiro correct in his accusations? And what did he tell Hiiro? Where did he go?  
  
Mysterious People-  
  
Cigar Person- Although the gender is uncertain, this figure hated Quatre's father and hopes to kill someone else close to him (or Quatre himself). Seems to be either in love or lusting after Quatre. Also appears to be a chain smoker, smoking cigars because.. ^^* Kattie thinks all super evil baddies should smoke cigars ^^*. Has put plan into action.. But what? Besides capturing Duo and being a meanie. What's he after, anyway?  
  
Mysterious Voice One- The leader of the voices gang who claims that Quatre is "Perfect" for their plan. Has a sadistic sense of humor and is violent in language. Wrote some of the many letters, which were sent to Quatre. Has recently attacked Quatre and sent him to the hospital, where he is now in critical condition. Also has a contact somewhere in Quatre's midst. But where? And who else does this jerk want to get?  
  
Mysterious Voice Two- The follower in the voices gang who is unsure about what they are doing and dislikes the idea of using Quatre for their plan. A very uncertain person who spends the majority of his/her time being pushed around by MV1. Sent the death threat to Quatre. Is being forced to follow MV1's orders. If he doesn't, his wife and child shall die! ::Gasp::  
  
Other-  
  
Nice Male Nurse- Is giving blood for Quatre. Isn't that nice? ^.^ Or maybe he has some kind of blood-transferred disease and is intent upon getting Quatre sick ^^* Then again, without the blood transfusion he'd die anyway. So maybe, Kattie has nothing on this guy and is just trying very hard to make you paranoid ^^* (which she is. but maybe for a reason?)  
  
Naihu- Ah yes, Kattie's favorite poor-speaking baddie. (actually, I kinda hate her ^^*) Currently has a knife and is about to kill Quatre. Well, that's not good, now is it?  
  
Tracks- X-Japan songs- too lazy to write out ^^* you've seen most of 'em on here before 


	12. Chapter 12: Identities Revealed

Be My Friend? (Unbetaed)  
  
Chapter 12: Identities Revealed (Oh.. Gee, this title doesn't give anything away, does it? ^^*)  
  
Kattie  
  
Note: Bleh.. Huge virus around here and I couldn't go online for about a week. (and then finals hit . Let us all hope I get a 4.0. Otherwise, I'll be writing some pretty strange things for a while ^^* in my state of unhappiness... okay. a 3.6 at least!) Anyway. Sorry I didn't update for a while!  
  
Note: Shounen ai hintish things, but not really there unless you use your imagination (like me ^^*). If you don't like shounen ai, then it's really more of a brotherly love ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: Kattie: ::stand on balcony:: O Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing! wherefore art thou Gundam Wing? Deny thy copyrights and refuse thy trademarks! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my slave, And I'll no longer be a fanfiction authoress.  
  
Lawyer: [Aside] Shall I hear more, or shall I sue at this?  
  
Kattie: 'Tis but thy right-owner that is my enemy. Thou are thyself, not a property of Sunrise..etc. etc. (I typed it up but it sounded really really weird) ::sniffles::  
  
Lawyer:.. Thy tears are womanish!  
  
Kattie: ^^* I am a woman.  
  
Lawyer:. oh.. ::draws sword:: Thou, wretched girl, that didst consort him here, Shalt with him hence.  
  
Kattie: .. Um.. But there is no Mercutio. That sentence doesn't make sense without Mercutio's death!  
  
Lawyer: ::glares::  
  
Kattie: . but I don't own Gundam Wing! Or any of the stolen quotes from Romeo and Juliet.  
  
(Guess what Kattie is reading right now ^^*)  
  
Warning: Chapters contain extreme angst, violence, and thematic elements. Profanity goes beyond a minimum amount. Dark scenes of great depression that are not appropriate for children and extreme angst. Rating has recently been changed to R. PG-13 EDITED VERSIONS AVAILABLE UPON REQUEST!!! E-MAIL ME AT Kattie41@aol.com IF YOU WOULD LIKE THE EDITED VERSION!!! (I will not edit unless I have a request, gomen ne if you were curious!)  
  
Dedication: To Rick Husband, Kalpana Chawla, William McCool, David Brown, Laurel Clark, Michael Anderson, and Ilan Ramon, the crew of the Columbia. May you rest in peace and your family rest well in knowing you have lived the dreams of thousands. ::bows:: You deserve the greatest honor the universe can bestow on you. Rest well.  
  
"G'BYE MR. RICH 'UN!"  
  
Only then was Quatre's attention caught and he turned to see Naihu with the knife in her hand and the look of insanity in her eye. Coming towards him with her weapon drawn up as though a hunter posing before the kill, wasting time to look good. Then again, it didn't matter how long she took. Quatre was still attached to the machines, needles in his arms to insert the needed medications.  
  
Her eyes opened wide, as though lost in the ecstasy of the kill.  
  
A shot rang through the air.  
  
Naihu's deep blue eyes fluttered and she stumbled back, before catching herself. She gasped and took a step forward. "Not.. This close.." Shakily, she continued forward to Quatre's bedside.  
  
Another shot. The hand holding the knife fell to her side uselessly as a bullet was implanted in her arm.  
  
"NOOOO!" Naihu screamed, "I won't fail when I'm so close!" Her accent was gone. "NEVER!" With the last of her strength, she threw her body upon the bed, on top of Quatre. Reaching with her remaining hand, Naihu's fingers grasped Quatre's throat. "You.. Must.. Die.."  
  
She gasped for breath again, blood trickling down her lower lip and onto the white sheets, joining the blood of other patients who had been laid upon them. She began to cough, having breathed only her own soul's liquid, and her eyes rolled up to the ceiling. Her grip loosened.  
  
"I hate you.. It's all your fault.." As she fell limp, her body pressed down on his, "Die.." Her head fell upon his chest and rested, her life gone. Naihu's eyes continued to stare at Quatre in hatred and madness.  
  
Quatre stared back in horror, upon the face of the dead.  
  
Her body was lifted and Quatre finally saw his savior. "Trowa.." He could feel the tears forming in his eyes like dewdrops appearing on a leaf.  
  
"We need to leave," Trowa said quickly, setting Naihu's body in a chair as though she were nothing more than a pillow, "Immediately." * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Duo could hear voices from the hallway but was unable to understand all they were saying. The door blocked the sound, causing the words to be heard as whispers. If he listened carefully, he could almost..  
  
"..Knows.. Need to leave.. Dangerous."  
  
"No..Stay here..Good.."  
  
"..Insane?.. Angry.."  
  
As the door opened, the voices became clearer.  
  
"Of course he'll be angry. What else would you expect him to be?" His main captor asked, pacing through the room.  
  
"I don't understand," the other man replied with an irritated tone, "Why are we risking this?"  
  
"Don't you remember the reason for this? He's coming here. That's all that matters."  
  
"'All that matters'?" The man yelled, walking up to the leader, "I'd like to think our lives matter!"  
  
"Don't be a fool," the captor stepped away and kneeled down by Duo's side, looking into his lazily opened eyes, "He would never kill us. He doesn't even know Mr. Maxwell is here. His anger will not drive him to murder."  
  
His hand reached up and brushed some blood off of Duo's cheek. "How are you feeling, Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
Duo raised his eyes to meet his captor's, answering his question without words.  
  
The man chuckled and stood. "Don't worry, Mr. Maxwell. Soon you'll have your friends to keep you company."  
  
Fear returned.  
  
"We'll leave you to your rest. I only needed to see that you were still alive." With that, the two men exited, leaving Duo, once again, alone.  
  
'I have to warn them,' Duo told himself, his mind foggy but still stubborn, 'I need to escape..' Calling upon the remains of his strength, he threw his chair backwards using the momentum of his body.  
  
It broke upon the floor, wood splintering so that only the seat itself and two legs remained.  
  
Slowly, Duo stood, holding his bound hands behind his back. 'I have to get out!'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"The two others are going to her."  
  
"Forget Barton, bring one or both of them to me."  
  
"..It won't be that easy."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"..Fine."  
  
"Sixty-three?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Join him."  
  
"..why?"  
  
"I must test your loyalty."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Go."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We can't just barge in there!" Hiiro yelled in frustration.  
  
Wufei slumped back in his chair and crossed his arms. "So we let Maxwell die?"  
  
"No," Hiiro slammed his laptop (1) shut, "But this place is so far behind enemy lines.. Not to mention.." His voice trailed off.  
  
Awkwardly, Wufei set a hand on his friend's shoulder. His heart began to pound in his chest at the fear of Hiiro shooting him for even attempting such a thing. But instead, Hiiro relaxed and his muscles loosened at the touch.  
  
"We have to go," Wufei explained, "If it's his life or Duo's the decision won't be difficult."  
  
Hiiro nodded slowly. "Let's go get Duo. (2)"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quatre clutched onto Trowa's arm as they hobbled out of the hospital. "We need to go to Nitki's." He said quietly, tightening his grasp on Trowa as they stepped off of the curb.  
  
"Why?" Trowa questioned.  
  
"That's where Duo is," Quatre replied slowly, "He.. Wouldn't kill Duo.. But it's dangerous there.. And she'll try to take him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Quatre fell silent.  
  
"..Quatre, I need to know-"  
  
"Bouken," Quatre interrupted, "And Cindy. They're working apart from each other. But Cindy.. She has enough power to.. Her husband is an admiral in Oz.. Bouken has Duo, and Cindy.." He took a deep breath, "Cindy .. Cindy's men were the one's who attacked me..Bernard and Huru. It was probably supposed to be an assassination." (3)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dragging his battered body through the halls, Duo tried to ignore the intense brightness of the lit rooms. He pitched each foot forward, one after the other, letting his mind wander so as to keep it off of the pain. His hand touched the cold wall, grasping at it as though it might hold him up, should his legs fail.  
  
'Have to warn them..' He told himself again, using the thought as a mantra to propel his body onward.  
  
Another step. He could hear someone. Squeezing his eyes closed as tightly as he could, Duo sped to a sprint, gasping from the pain. He could feel his stomach rising in protest.  
  
'Have to warn them..'  
  
And his vision began to look as though he were seeing through a water- colored painting. All of the colors smearing together, so that they were barely identifiable from each other.  
  
'Have to warn them..'  
  
And gone all together.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Is this it?" Trowa questioned, positioning himself, with Quatre in his arms, in front of the amazing door. It was redwood with delicate carvings of flowers along the edges. The knob glimmered in the sun, showing off its golden color.  
  
Quatre nodded and tightened his hold around Trowa's neck. "Leave me here. They'll only hurt you."  
  
"No. Are you sure this is the only way in?"  
  
With a sigh, Quatre looked into Trowa's eyes. "There's no other way.. At least let me down. I'll be fine."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"They're here." Duo could hear one of the voices saying.  
  
"Good," The other said. From his tone, Duo could tell he was grinning, "Let them in. I'll dispose of the woman."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trowa did as he was asked, moving slowly to be sure Quatre wouldn't get hurt. He clutched onto the smaller boy as he stood for a few seconds, testing his balance. "Will you be all right?"  
  
"Yes," Quatre answered, "Thank you," He ran a finger over the carvings and smiled sadly at his friend, "Be careful." The finger traced past the door and onto the doorbell, where it pressed gently.  
  
They could hear it ringing inside. It echoed through the monstrous halls. Following it was a scream.  
  
Quatre recognized it immediately. "Nitki.." He whispered to himself.  
  
The door opened and Bouken stood to greet them. His smile was as large and unreal as ever, spreading to his eyes with its extremity. "Hello, Quatre," He said cheerfully, opening the door for them to enter, "How are you?"  
  
A silence followed.  
  
Brushing a hand through his hair, Bouken chuckled, "Please, come in."  
  
Hesitantly, the two pilots stepped inside the house, their eyes fixed upon Bouken as though he were a creature in a freak show. Something so ghastly and appalling that they couldn't help but be fascinated with it. Trowa put a protective hand on Quatre's shoulder and placed a hard stare upon Bouken.  
  
"You must be Mr. Barton," Bouken grinned, "I believe we met at the funeral?"  
  
"Nn." Trowa grunted.  
  
"Would you mind waiting in the ready room? I have some business to discuss with Quatre. It will only take a minute." He gestured towards a room across them with a red couch sitting upon a dark green carpet.  
  
"Yes," Trowa spat, "I would mind." His grip on Quatre tightened.  
  
Bouken seemed disappointed. His shoulders sagged and his smile seemed even less real. "Oh dear," he said quietly, "I was hoping you would be less difficult. I trusted you would agree to this small favor." He shrugged, "But if it is your wish."  
  
Trowa felt a cold metal on the back of his neck, pressing strongly against his exposed skin. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine.  
  
"Stay here." The man behind him instructed.  
  
Extending a hand to Quatre, Bouken produced a genuine smile, "Now Quatre, would you like to join me in my chambers?"  
  
The blonde pilot's eyes fixed upon the man behind Trowa, burrowing into him and stabbing him a thousand times with his hatred. It was obvious that he was thinking, his mind conjuring up multiple scenarios of how to free his friend. It took him a few moments to realize that none would work.  
  
Not without risking Trowa's life even more.  
  
"..All right." Quatre said slowly, taking Bouken's hand in his own.  
  
Reaching over with his other hand, Bouken began to rub his palm over Quatre's. "You have cold hands." He said with a smile.  
  
He guided Quatre out of the room, shooting Trowa a mocking grin as he disappeared through the halls.  
  
"He's gone," the man behind Trowa said cheerfully, "Now I have no reason to let you live."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The cellular phone rang in Cindy's pocket. Grumbling to herself, she answered it as the second chorus of "Ode to Joy" began. "What is it, Sixty- three?"  
  
She could hear his staticy voice, breaking up even as he spoke, "They've reached him."  
  
Taking a deep breath, she released it as a sigh into the receiver. "I'm very disappointed in you, Sixty-three. Do not allow them to enter his house. Do whatever it takes."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Snapping her phone closed, Cindy stared ahead of her at the wall where her father's portrait was hung. "Don't worry, father," she said with a smile, "I won't let them survive with what they've done. I'll get revenge for you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Is this the place?" Wufei asked, staring up at the enormous house looming overhead.  
  
"Nn," Hiiro nodded, reaching for his gun, "Let's go around the back."  
  
Two clicks. Both pilots stopped.  
  
"Don't move."  
  
"We won't kill you if you stay still."  
  
Hiiro recognized one of the voices as Wesley's and his mind began to race. Had his discussion with Wesley cleared everything up? Had he destroyed the boy's loyalty to the madwoman? Had it worked?  
  
"Come with us!"  
  
"You have to leave this place!"  
  
"No," Hiiro said quietly, barely even audible above nature's own sounds, "We don't."  
  
BANG  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The door closed behind them and Bouken moved to a big, red chair in the center of the room. "Please be seated."  
  
Sitting across from him in a matching red chair, Quatre lowered his gaze to look upon the floor. It had once been white but now it was covered by red stains.  
  
"Look at me, Quatre."  
  
Slowly, Quatre brought his eyes up. Letting them fall upon Bouken's always- masked face. Even now, he wore his smile.  
  
But this smile was different from any Quatre had ever seen before. It bore a true emotion, but one other than joy or contentment. An emotion Quatre had seen many times before, but never by someone so close to him. Never by someone alone with him..  
  
"You've grown even more beautiful," Bouken said with a slight blush. Slowly he stood and made his way to Quatre, stepping with unfaltering grace, "They didn't ruin your perfect face. I had grown worried."  
  
Beginning to tremble, Quatre curled up in the chair. "Please don't.."  
  
Only a foot away, having crossed the room, Bouken reached up and brought a finger to Quatre's cheek. "I'd never hurt you, Quatre. You know I'd never hurt you."  
  
"Please.." Quatre's voice could barely be heard above the creaking of the house. It was old and usually made some noise to show it.  
  
Bringing his lips to reach where his finger had been, Bouken rubbed a hand along Quatre's thigh. "It'll be all right, love."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
End of Chapter (no, I'm not joking)  
  
(1) Who knows when, but sometime between Star's Gaze and Be My Friend? Hiiro got a new laptop ^^* .... it's one of those mysteries of life..... ^^*  
  
(2) [insert proper exclamation]!!! (added exclamation points to point out that it is important.... or you're selling something.... ^^*) They just called him by his first name! Whoa... subtle change, ne? (.... or it would have been subtle.... had I not pointed it out ^^*)  
  
(3) ^^* All that in one paragraph. ^^*  
  
  
  
^^* See why it's R now? Hee hee, I made this chapter extra long just so I could have all three cliffhangers. ^.^ ::swells up with pride:: Now wasn't that an action-packed chapter? How long should I wait to post the next one? Three weeks? A couple months, maybe? ^.~ Hee hee. Don't worry, I know you'd kill me. (and I don't currently have a death wish ^^*)  
  
Bouken aka Cigar Man!- Woo hoo! Identity revealed at, at last! Wee! Even pervy Bouken has been lusting after poor Quatre for years, which is why Mr. Winner would not honor his marriage to Nitki and why he'd never let Bouken see his son! Holy cow, it all makes sense! (^^* I'm a bit excited.. If you couldn't tell ^^***) Is currently being a very bad man. He's captured poor Duo and left him beaten. Also, is in the process of.. Ah.. Being a condemned man in the eyes of all Quatre fans in the galaxy. ^^*  
  
Jiei- The bodyguard who almost threw the pilots out. Also seems to be working for Cigar Man, beating up Duo. What a meanie! (let us all scowl at him) Currently has a gun to the back of Trowa's head and seems intent on killing our flute-playing cutie. (another moment to scowl) If he succeeds, he will also be a dead man.  
  
Nitki- Quatre's sister and Bouken's wife. Seems to have figured something out about Bouken, but can't remember. Is she being poisoned by Bouken? Does it matter? Someone had to scream. Was it this young lady? Or.. Duo?  
  
Wesley- A young, unsure secretary at Winner Corporation. He once worked under Mr. Winner and attempted to quit 25 times in two years. Is working for Cindy and currently holds a gun to either Hiiro or Wufei's head. Has had a little chat with Hiiro, but was our hero able to set this young boy straight? Or will he destroy Hiiro for his efforts?  
  
Cindy aka Mysterious Voice One- The leader of the very mean baddies who attacked poor Q-chan. Quatre's sister (didn't think you'd remember that from Bravest Eyes ^^* I didn't ^^* had to look back) who apparently wants to kill him and the pilots to avenge Mr. Winner.. Ne? Where the heck'd she come up with that? Why does she want them dead? Doesn't she realize how boring the show would be without the main characters? Seriously, if they died our only eye candies would be Treize and Zechs, and they don't get much screen time!.. ::coughs:: never mind..  
  
Huru aka Mysterious Voice Two- Follower of evil Cindy.. Has a wife and child and really doesn't want to do what Cindy says. Unfortunately, for their sake, he must! Now he has a gun to either Wufei or Hiiro's head and plans to shoot. Will he complete his mission? Or will he risk his family? (Big personal dilemma for the poor man)  
  
Other-  
  
Nice Male Nurse- Actually.. He was just a nice guy. He's not returning ^^* so.. Feel free to forget about him..  
  
Naihu- Unfortunately deceased. ^^* (Good riddance, I hated her! AHHH!) But her accent was fake! ::gasp:: Why??!?!?!? (Can't remember actually.. But I decided it was fake in Bravest Eyes ^^* so I'm sure there's a good reason.. ^^*)  
  
Bernard: Cindy's other henchman. Um.. He's kinda just there because Huru couldn't do it alone.. But now there's Wesley. so he's.. um. I guess he must be unconscious in the hospital ^^* a good place to lose consciousness, ne? ^^******  
  
Tracks: Whole lotta Beatles songs (Mostly "Eleanor Rigby" ^^ I love that song!) except the last three pages, over which I listened to X-Japan (of course.)  
  
Love and love! Please review! 


	13. Chapter 13: And at the End of the Rainbo...

Be My Friend?  
  
Chapter 13: And At The End Of The Rainbow?  
  
Kattie  
  
Disclaimer: Kattie: ::Gets a piece of paper and writes "Rights to Gundam Wing" upon it:: I have Gundam Wing I have Gundam Wing!  
  
Lawyer: ::gasp:: Iiiie! (erm.. "Nooooo" ^^* I can't help it! I use Japanese words in common language!)  
  
Kattie: BWAHHAHAHA! ::clings onto Empire State Building and roars- clutching the rights to her breast:: ROOAAR!  
  
Lawyer: ::gasp:: It's King Kattie.. Er.. Queen Kattie.. Er . I'm confused!  
  
Kattie: BWAHAHAHA ::winds pulls at paper and it flies away:: Ne? T.T Come back!  
  
Lawyer: ::caches:: Wee! (Do I get to be a famous evil monster now?) ::grows a tail:  
  
Kattie: ^^* Lawzilla?  
  
Lawyer: ^^* Your jokes are getting worse, I think  
  
Kattie: ^^* I blame my math teacher.  
  
Dedication: Chwoom pa! I dedicate this chapter to my dearest Emu-chan! ::glomples:: Happy Valentine's Day! I love you! ::hands over roses::  
  
Warning!: Chapters contain extreme angst, violence, and thematic elements. Profanity goes beyond a minimum amount. Dark scenes of great depression that are not appropriate for children and extreme angst. Rating has recently been changed to R. PG-13 EDITED VERSIONS AVAILABLE UPON REQUEST!!! E-MAIL ME AT Kattie41@aol.com IF YOU WOULD LIKE THE EDITED VERSION!!! (I will not edit unless I have a request, gomen ne if you were curious!)  
  
NOTE: If you would like a PG-13 version, please skip over the material written within the asterisks. Ex: *lalalal* is R material! It can easily be skipped without missing any of the plot! (This seemed easier)  
  
Wesley stared at his hands as they shook violently, his eyes open as wide as was humanly possible. They offered no sanity, but glittered with fear and surprise. As though he were a husband having just walked in on his "loving" wife with another man in their bed. His gun clattered to the ground, hitting the earth's surface with an unsatisfying thud. Bringing his hands up until they were only inches from his face, Wesley took a step back.  
  
His companion, Huru, smiled up at him from the ground, clutching a hand to a scarlet stain on the front of his shirt. His eyes showed only peace of mind and amusement of an eerie sort. With his other hand, Huru produced a wallet from the depths of his blood-covered pants pocket. He slowly opened it and grinned at the pictures within, before raising his eyes to meet Wesley's tear-stained ones.  
  
"You.. take care of them.. Sixty-three.. Make sure David gets to church every Sunday.. Tell Sheila not to cry.. Watch out for yourself.." His eyes fluttered closed and reopened with any indication that he could see gone, "I'm sorry, Mr. Winner.. Sorry, Sheila.." He's unseeing eyes fell upon Wesley, "Don't cry.. Sixty.. Six..Sixty," He ran his tongue over his lips and groaned with the effort of speech, "Don't cry.. Sixt..thr.Sixty-th.." Huru's head rolled to the side on the ground as the support disappeared with his death. His eyes continued to stare at Wesley, falling into his soul.  
  
His opened wallet was still clasped in his unfeeling hand, barely exposing the image of a smiling young woman, waving at the camera.  
  
Stumbling forward, Wesley made his way to Huru's side and took up the wallet. His eyes scanned over the pictures without any emotion, fixing on each smiling face for a few seconds before flipping to the next. For a few of the photographs, he had to wipe the blood away with his sleeve to see.  
  
"Wesley, are you all right?" Hiiro asked slowly, walking up behind Wesley. Though he knew Wesley, of course, was not all right, sometimes the question itself was soothing.  
  
Wesley didn't seem to hear him. He continued looking through the pictures, the task becoming more difficult as his hands began to shake more with each new face. His hands were a faded red, touched by Huru's now useless blood.  
  
"How old.." Wesley said at last, staring at the final photograph of a young boy with a soccer ball and a mud-stained purple jersey, "How old do you think he is?"  
  
Hiiro knelt down beside Wesley, his knee falling into the red liquid, which seemed to be everywhere, and drenching through to his skin. He set a hesitant hand upon his friend's shakey shoulder. "Wesley.."  
  
"How old.. Do you think he was?" Wesley asked, looking at the dead body before him, all ready touched by savage flies. "Thirty-five?.. Thirty- six?"  
  
His hand tightening on Wesley's shoulder, Hiiro tore Wesley from the ground and spun him to look away from the corpse, and into his eyes, "How old am I, Wesley?"  
  
For a moment, Wesley looked thoughtful, before whispering, "Eighteen?"  
  
Not caring to correct him, Hiiro nodded. "This is a war, Wesley. You've finally chosen your side. You saved our lives, Wesley."  
  
Wiping a stray tear from his face, Wesley nodded. "Am I.. A traitor then?.. One more betrayer in an endless war?"  
  
Hiiro shook his head. "You're not a traitor, Wesley."  
  
"I can't do anything right, can I?" Wesley said sadly, with a twitching smile, "Can't work for Mr. Winner, can't work for Ms. Winner.. Cindy said Mr. Winner was against Oz so he had to be destroyed. We had to save him from himself- he was insane, she said. She planned his death and I stayed quiet, persuading Mr. Winner to be where she wanted him in Goddamned hints.. But that wasn't enough, she wanted Quatre as well. It was all his fault, she said, he had brainwashed her father. But I wouldn't do it, not this time. And I still let him go.. I was trying so hard to protect him from them, I couldn't save him from himself.. I'm such a Goddamned fool..I- "  
  
He fell silent as Hiiro's arms suddenly clung to him in a tight embrace.  
  
"It's all right, Wesley," Hiiro said quietly, "It's all over."  
  
Walking slowly behind them, Wufei stooped down and retrieved both Huru and Wesley's guns.  
  
Wesley smiled sadly, letting out a small sob, "Not yet.."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"He's gone," the man behind Trowa said cheerfully, "Now I have no reason to let you live."  
  
A nearly transparent grin came to Trowa's lips. "Neither do I." With a jolt, he stepped to the side and grabbed the end of Jiei's gun, jerking it to the side and causing the man's trigger finger to snap loudly and fold at an unnatural angle.  
  
Jiei groaned in pain, but bit his lip to end it quickly. "You.. Will die!"  
  
Trowa glanced at the gun in his own hand and then back at Jiei. "You're welcome to try."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*A panic swept through Quatre's body and his breathing began to quicken. He could feel Bouken's hand creeping up his thigh, higher and higher until it was impossible to reach farther. Tears swam across Quatre's cheeks, nearly drowning him. He let a shakey hand fall upon Bouken's, "Please don't.. Please. Please please. Please."  
  
Bouken took Quatre's trembling hand within his own, not moving it from its placement on Quatre's body. "Don't be frightened, Quatre. I love you. I'll be gentle."  
  
Gathering up what little strength he had, Quatre jerked Bouken's hand to the side. Bouken, however, let caught his hand on the other armrest of the chair. His hands were each on a separate armrest, with his knees rested on the seat of the chair, on either side of Quatre's legs. He leaned forward, towards Quatre, and forced his lips against the unfortunate blonde's.  
  
Throwing his head back to escape his brother-in-law, Quatre screamed "Noooo!" and tried unsuccessfully to push Bouken away. Instead, Bouken took Quatre's hands within his own, and pinned them on each side of the armrest.  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Quatre," Bouken said with a lustful smile, "This is love, Quatre. Love always prevails." He forced Quatre into a kiss again, slamming his head back against the headrest so he could no longer break free. Slowly he released one of Quatre's hands and returned it to Quatre's zipper, shakily sliding it down. "Always, Quatre."*  
  
Suddenly, Bouken was off of him, and lying painfully on the floor. Duo loomed over him, planting what seemed like millions of kicks into his side. His eyes glowed with a hatred Quatre had never seen, and his rage seemed to increase with every shriek Bouken released. His mouth was moving to form thousands of words of profanity, cursing Bouken with all of his being.  
  
Quatre could feel his head pounding with a great fear, which couldn't be lifted though the moment was over. Each breath was painful and seemed to go on endlessly. He couldn't tame the tears as the continued to drench his cheeks, forming a new ocean upon his face.  
  
Falling to Bouken's side, Duo began to throw punches, hitting Bouken's face over and over. "DAMN YOU!" He screamed, "DAMN YOU TO HELL!"  
  
"D-Duo..?" Quatre said quietly. He hadn't moved his hands from the position Bouken had placed them in, but upon realizing this, tried to move them. A pain seared through each arm.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Duo yelled, his hand falling upon Bouken's nose with the force of a bullet train.  
  
"Please.. Duo.." Quatre tried again.  
  
Duo continued to strike Bouken, seeming oblivious to everything else, including his own rapid breaths and the blood seeping out of his bruised mouth.  
  
"DUO!" Quatre screamed, "PLEASE STOP!"  
  
The door to the room swung open and Trowa stepped in, with a look of alarm on his face. His eyes fell upon Duo and Bouken, taking in the scene before him, before sliding to the side to Quatre. He stared at Quatre for a moment, noticing every detail, from Quatre's rumpled hair to his unzipped pants. His eyes wrinkled into a glare and he turned to watch Duo at his work, cursing Bouken with unspoken words.  
  
"Trowa.." Quatre said with a shaking voice, "Stop Duo.. Please. He's hurt.."  
  
Trowa looked back at Quatre for a moment, weighing his wish to make Quatre happy against his desire to have Bouken beaten until he could no longer be recognized as human. With a slight look of displeasure appearing on his face, Trowa grabbed Duo by the shoulders and pulled him away from the half- dead man.  
  
Duo attempted to fight his friend for a few seconds, struggling to free himself so he could continue murdering Bouken, but soon his strength ran out. His breaths became shallower and he coughed a few times, spreading droplets of blood upon his shirt.  
  
"Rest." Trowa said quietly, setting Duo on the chair across the room from Quatre.  
  
It was then that Quatre noticed the bruises and cuts along Duo's body, his broken face to his bloody arms. He began to feel dizzy with sorrow, and closed his eyes for a moment to make the image disappear. "Duo.."  
  
"It's nothing," Duo said between breaths, letting a hand rest upon his heaving chest, "Nothing at all."  
  
Trowa ignored the two men at either side of the room and walked to Bouken's side. Bouken's eyes twitched open and he looked up at the brunette with the slightest smile coming to his lips. "H'llo..Mr. Barton.."  
  
Slowly, Trowa dropped to his knees and began to speak into Bouken's ear. Quatre couldn't hear what was being said, but he could see Bouken's eyes open wide in an unspoken horror.  
  
But then the horror was gone. Bouken turned his head to the side and grinned up at Quatre, the yearning returning to his eyes. "Love always.. Finds a way.. Doesn't it, Quatre?"  
  
He was silenced by Trowa's fist in his stomach.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
End of Chapter  
  
One or two left. This one was short. But there was no cliffhanger. I'd have to write about 4 more pages to have a cliffhanger, and then the fic would be over . nooo! I don't want it to end! ::sniffles sniffles:: Hope you liked this.. Short. but time-consuming (7 hours ^^*) chapter. Had to figure out what would happen. ^^* Takes a while ^^*. Review? It would make me happy ::nod nod:: ^^*  
  
Bouken aka Cigar Man!- A bad, bad man, who is currently unconscious. Beat Duo and tried to rape Quatre. (As well as something else ^^* which I haven't exactly stated but was kinda hinted at) What do you think? Should he kick the bucket? (erp.. Die.. ^^* no more idioms ^^*)  
  
Jiei- Um.. Where is he? Well, Trowa wasn't killed by him, so he got put somewhere else in the plot. ^^* Who knows? (ah, I'll figure it out by the next chapter)  
  
Nitki- Hm. it seems she was the one who screamed. And the carpet was covered with blood. hm.. (go ahead, piece it together ^^* I'm going to tell you anyway).  
  
Wesley- Killed Huru and is sad for doing it. Poor Wesley. ("Oh, my dear, sweet Wesley!" ::jumps off side of hill and roll down to the bottom:: ^^* ever seen Princess Bride? ^^*) Currently crying but in Hiiro's arms, so really we shouldn't feel sorry for him. (in fact, I'm incredibly jealous ^^*)  
  
Cindy aka Mysterious Voice One- Um. nothing much happened with her. But her minions are either dead, unconscious, or no longer her minions, so we have no reason to fear her ^o^.. Or do we?  
  
Huru aka Mysterious Voice Two- Deceased ::says a quick prayer:: But he was happy! So, we shouldn't feel bad for him! ::huggles Huru::  
  
Other-  
  
Nice Male Nurse- Actually.. He was just a nice guy. He's not returning ^^* so.. Feel free to forget about him..  
  
Naihu- Unfortunately deceased. ^^* (Good riddance, I hated her! AHHH!) But her accent was fake! ::gasp:: Why??!?!?!? (Can't remember actually.. But I decided it was fake in Bravest Eyes ^^* so I'm sure there's a good reason.. ^^*) (still trying to remember ^^*)  
  
Bernard: Cindy's other henchman. Um.. He's kinda just there because Huru couldn't do it alone.. But now there's Wesley. so he's.. um. I guess he must be unconscious in the hospital ^^* a good place to lose consciousness, ne? ^^******  
  
Tracks: Gackt Moon cd and X-Japan Best ~Fan's Selection~ Disc One. ::nod nod:: That's what I listened to ::nod nod::  
  
1:37 AM ^^* Oop. hope you liked this! Please review! 


	14. Chapter 14: A Fine Line Between Pleasure...

Be My Friend?  
  
Chapter 14: A Fine Line Between Pleasure and Pain  
  
Kattie  
  
Disclaimer: Peh, such materialistic things do not appeal to me. ::tosses rights to Gundam Wing aside::  
  
Lawyer: O.O ::catches:: What has happened to you?  
  
Kattie: ? ::flicks hair:: whatever do you mean? ::paper flutters out from within folds of Kattie's jacket::  
  
Lawyer: ::bends down and picks up: ^^* 'Rights to Gundam Wing'?  
  
Kattie: O.O GIVE THAT BACK!  
  
Lawyer: -_- you disappoint me.  
  
Warning!: Chapters contain extreme angst, violence, and thematic elements. Profanity goes beyond a minimum amount. Dark scenes of great depression that are not appropriate for children and extreme angst. Rating has recently been changed to R. PG-13 EDITED VERSIONS AVAILABLE UPON REQUEST!!! E-MAIL ME AT Kattie41@aol.com IF YOU WOULD LIKE THE EDITED VERSION!!! (I will not edit unless I have a request, gomen ne if you were curious!)  
  
Note: Hrm.. Actually this is going to go a bit longer than I'd originally intended. I was trying to think of a way to dispose of Bouken, when an evil idea came to mind.. ::eyes glisten with wickedness::  
  
NOTE: If you would like a PG-13 version, please skip over the material written within the asterisks. Ex: *lalalal* is R material! It can easily be skipped without missing any of the plot! (This seemed easier)  
  
A knock came at the door, followed by a second and third in succession. The noise of the person's knuckles against the decorated wood seemed to echo a thousand times through the house, screaming its song again and again to the empty halls.  
  
Duo didn't seem to hear it, but continued his glaring at Bouken as though his eyes were without the ability to remove them from their location, lost in an eternal resting place. Hatred seemed to floor out of his body and onto the floor, making it seem impossible for Bouken to breathe.  
  
With his fingers still curled into a fist, Trowa remained next to Bouken, as though he were waiting for the unconscious man to stir so he might remove him from consciousness again. He glanced towards the door before resting his eyes on Quatre. "Are you," he paused for a moment, trying to think of the appropriate way to ask the question, "All right?"  
  
Upon trying to answer his friend's question, Quatre realized his voice, which had rang clearly only minutes before, was gone. He opened his mouth and attempted to speak a few more times, before nodding his reply.  
  
"I'll kill him.." Duo said quietly from his perch on the chair directly across from Quatre. "I'll kill him." His sleeves were ripped but soaked in the blood Duo had wiped from his face and lips.  
  
Trowa looked towards him, "You shouldn't speak." He said softly, the ire in his eyes beginning to burn even more intensely. He looked back at Bouken, his fingers curling and uncurling, as though he was strangling the air.  
  
A silence followed and Quatre had nothing to keep the memory of the previous minutes from tormenting him. *Bouken's libidinous face appeared before him, smiling at Quatre, telling him he'd be "gentle".* Sliding down in his chair, Quatre burrowed his eyes in his hands, trying to drive away the image. The scene played in a nonsequential order of events, like a puzzle with the pieces mixed together, the complete picture unclear.  
  
He didn't even hear himself begin to whimper, nor did he notice when tears began to escape down his face.  
  
"Quatre.." Trowa stooped down next to Quatre's chair and looked into his face.  
  
*Quatre could feel Bouken's hands upon him again, climbing up his thigh.. Pinning his hands. He could feel Bouken's lips pressing down upon his own, forcing his head backwards. The pain returned and the fear tripled.  
  
'It isn't real,' he told himself, 'It was just a nightmare. If you open your eyes, you'll wake up and see it was all a dream.. Just a dream.'*  
  
A hand brushed through his hair, and Quatre was thrown back into the world comprised of more than his own deep thoughts. His eyes refocused and he found himself looking into Trowa's eyes. He could hear himself crying. "I- is," his voice faltered as he tried to speak again. It took him a few moments to regain it, "Is Duo all right?"  
  
Trowa glanced over at Duo, bruised and bleeding, and then back at his blond companion. Quatre could see the lie forming in his mind. "He's fine," Trowa answered, speaking his deception clearly, "He-" He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. It was a fair distance through the enormous house, but it creaked as though it were screaming.  
  
Staring at the door, Trowa drew his gun slowly and pointed it towards the open door to the room. His face showed no emotion as he loaded his gun with a ringing click.  
  
There was the sound of footsteps, coming closer. The number of people was uncertain. It sounded as though someone was being dragged.  
  
"Stay here." Trowa commanded, standing from his crouched position. Silently he walked to the door, his feet hitting the ground without the slightest tapping. His clothes refused to rustle, though he was making good time, until he was beyond the room, and Quatre was unable to detect his existence at all.  
  
Slowly, Quatre stumbled to his feet. 'He can't go alone,' Quatre said to himself, 'It's dangerous.' Of course, he knew Trowa wouldn't let his companion accompany him, so Quatre had had to wait until Trowa left. It occurred to Quatre that he couldn't even remember what he had been thinking about in the previous minute. Something had caused him to cry, but he couldn't remember what..  
  
Upon taking a few steps, Quatre realized that his zipper was undone. Embarrassed, he rezipped it, allowing the memories to flow back into his chaotic mind.  
  
*He could see Bouken's hand upon him, his pants being unzipped. "No!" he heard himself scream, "Nooooo!"*  
  
With a shiver, he pulled himself back into the present. 'Just forget it.' He told himself. He had to forget it..  
  
He took another step towards the door, intent on helping his friend. He had to ignore the memories. Let his mind focus on the situation before him, not an insignificant event of the past.  
  
'Insignificant?'  
  
Brushing away some tears from the earlier minutes, he stopped in his journey towards the door. His eyes rested on Duo, who seemed to be either unconscious with his eyes opened wide, or lost in some other world, probably much better than the one the rest of humanity was trapped within.  
  
His legs seemed to carry him towards Duo without him consciously thinking about it. Very slowly, his feet seeming to come near breaking every time he touched the ground, he walked to his friend. One painstakingly tedious step at a time. Following one right after the other..  
  
And then he was on the floor, his eyes folding up to the ceiling, and then seeing only black as he closed them. His wrists screamed as he caught himself with them, putting more pressure on the weak joints than he was used to. His left ankle seemed to be caught in something, encircling to reach all the way around. His lower body had landed upon something else, but he couldn't think what it was.  
  
Until he felt a hand along his lower leg.  
  
"Bouken.." It wasn't real. Just a memory of the past. He told himself to ignore the falsified scene and stand. But he couldn't, his body was held down by a stronger force.  
  
"Shhhh." He heard in his ear, as his body was pulled back, so that his upper torso rested upon Bouken's naked chest.  
  
Quatre's eyes darted around the room, searching for something, anything to release himself from Bouken's grip, but saw only Duo's unseeing stare. He tried to stand with all his strength, but it only allowed Bouken enough upward velocity to spin Quatre over, so that he was on top of the blond pilot.  
  
His arms wrapped around Quatre and he stood, taking his captive with him. "Shhhh."  
  
Duo blinked and his eyes seemed to regain sight. He looked Bouken in the eyes and stood, leaning awkwardly against the chair to support himself. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead he coughed again, producing more blood to cover his stained shirt. Still, he stepped forward, his hands forming into tight fists.  
  
"Don't move," Bouken commanded, drawing a silver switchblade from his pocket. With a snap of his wrist, he had it to Quatre's throat, "I swear I'll kill him."  
  
A thin trail of blood trickled from Quatre's neck, disappearing into the depths of his shirt, through his unbuttoned collar. His eyes stared ahead, focusing on the far off wall.  
  
Stopping midstep, Duo fixed an unfocused glare on the general area that Bouken occupied, his lips folded into a scowl.  
  
Grinning, Bouken planted a kiss on the top of Quatre's head, and deeply inhaled the scent of his hair. "We should go now," he tightened his grip around Quatre's waist, "It seems others are jealous of our love."  
  
He jerked to the side as Trowa, Wufei, and Hiiro entered the room, taking Quatre with him. Realizing he couldn't easily keep an eye on the two groups of pilots, he stepped backwards a few steps, to keep them both within view.  
  
Hiiro's eyes were narrowed in an anger he'd never shown before. His gun sat vengefully in his hand, fixed upon Bouken's face. "Let. Him. Go." He demanded.  
  
It seemed Trowa had told him what happened.  
  
Bouken merely grinned back, and held Quatre even tighter. "There's only one of us now."  
  
Loading his gun, Hiiro stepped forward. "Let. Him. Go."  
  
Dragging the knife along Quatre's throat, to leave a shallow cut all the way across, Bouken continued to smile. "Step back."  
  
Hiiro's breathing became deep, and Quatre could hear it easily. He took an ireful step back, nearly tripping with his displeasure.  
  
"The gun." Bouken continued, mockingly.  
  
And then Hiiro's breathing seemed to stop all together, as he unloaded his firearm. The gun, which had seemed to be a part of his hand, fell to the ground and landed with a sickening thud.  
  
"Yours as well." The man told Wufei and Trwa, daring to push the overall rage towards him to the next level.  
  
Two more firearms slipped to the floor.  
  
Bouken's grin seemed to cover his entire face. He kissed Quatre's forehead again in pleasure. "Step to that corner." He commanded, motioning with his head to where he wanted them to move to.  
  
The four pilots trudged over to the corner, shooting mental darts at Bouken's head.  
  
Carefully dragging Quatre to the door, and scooping up the pilots guns in the process, Bouken couldn't suppress a giggle. "All four of you couldn't even stop me," he said, a sadistic mirth echoing nearly silently behind his voice, "You couldn't stop us; our love. Together, we are invincible."  
  
He stopped at the doorway, to smile over the scene for a few seconds more. *Keeping the knife to Quatre's pale neck, Bouken forced Quatre against the doorframe and kissed him passionately, his free hand wandering up and down Quatre's weakened body.* Hearing the pilots begin to stir, Bouken pressed the knife tighter.  
  
"I'm sure Quatre would be happy to die," he said, planting another kiss, "Within his lover's arms."  
  
End of Chapter (another short one.. And a cliffhanger too ^^*)  
  
It was either really really short with no cliffhanger or a bit longer with this unfortunate end of chapter.. ^^* Gomen ne!  
  
Still have some chapters to go. I hope you enjoy ^.^ (Please review?)  
  
Bouken aka Cigar Man!- A bad, bad man, who is currently holding Quatre with a knife at his throat and planting kisses. But he has 4 pilots sincerely pissed at him. Will he get away with this? Is Kattie writing a story with an unhappy ending? (Whatever happened to fairy tales?)  
  
Jiei- Um.. Where is he? Well, Trowa wasn't killed by him, so he got put somewhere else in the plot. ^^* Who knows? (ah, I'll figure it out by the next chapter)  
  
Nitki- Hm. it seems she was the one who screamed. And the carpet was covered with blood. hm.. (go ahead, piece it together ^^* I'm going to tell you anyway).  
  
Wesley- Killed Huru and is sad for doing it. Poor Wesley. ("Oh, my dear, sweet Wesley!" ::jumps off side of hill and roll down to the bottom:: ^^* ever seen Princess Bride? ^^*) But.. Where is he?  
  
Cindy aka Mysterious Voice One- Um. nothing much happened with her. But her minions are either dead, unconscious, or no longer her minions, so we have no reason to fear her ^o^.. Or do we?  
  
Huru aka Mysterious Voice Two- Deceased ::says a quick prayer:: But he was happy! So, we shouldn't feel bad for him! ::huggles Huru::  
  
Other-  
  
Nice Male Nurse- Actually.. He was just a nice guy. He's not returning ^^* so.. Feel free to forget about him..  
  
Naihu- Unfortunately deceased. ("But my sister is now unforunately deceased." ^.^.. No not my sister ^^* I wouldn't be happy about that) But her accent was fake! ::gasp:: Why??!?!?!? (Can't remember actually.. But I decided it was fake in Bravest Eyes ^^* so I'm sure there's a good reason.. ^^*) (still trying to remember ^^*)  
  
Bernard: Cindy's other henchman. Um.. He's kinda just there because Huru couldn't do it alone.. But now there's Wesley. so he's.. um. I guess he must be unconscious in the hospital ^^* a good place to lose consciousness, ne? ^^******  
  
Tracks: None. whoa. I wrote in silence ^^* Weird.. 


	15. Chapter 15: Alone I Cannot Walk

Be My Friend?  
  
Chapter 15: Alone I Cannot Walk  
  
Kattie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Warning!: Chapters contain extreme angst, violence, and thematic elements. Profanity goes beyond a minimum amount. Dark scenes of great depression that are not appropriate for children and extreme angst.  
  
Note: Sorry for the wait. This is the final chapter. It was really hard ending a three-part series. Man, I'm going to start crying.  
  
Dedication: To Emily, who always has to wait for me.  
By the time Quatre regained his sense of the present, he was in a completely different place. The entire colony seemed to speed by him, from his position in the passenger's seat of some kind of vehicle. Block after block disappeared behind him, only to leave more ahead. The people on each street continued on with their lives, paying no attention to the second when they might look at the road and see Quatre's tear-stained face.  
  
Bouken's eyes didn't stray from the road. He had no reason to watch Quatre, to make sure he wouldn't try to escape or attack him. Quatre's wrists were tied behind the lower part of his backrest, pinning him against the seat. It was an awkward position, and put a painful strain on Quatre's arms. When he shifted to see if he might free his hands, a pain seared down his back.  
  
"Awake, love?" Bouken questioned, "We're almost there."  
  
Quatre wanted to ask where they were going, but the gag in his mouth made it impossible. It would probably be too hard to think up the words anyway.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When they finally reached their destination, Quatre was untied and Bouken carried him within his arms, into the building before them. Although Quatre was too dazed to fully comprehend the scene surrounding him, he was able to make out the sign along the buildings front.  
  
"Winner Corporation".  
  
Bouken leaned Quatre's head against his shoulder so it would appear as though Quatre was sick or hurt, and needed to be held in order to be transported. Quatre could smell his hair and it reeked of blood.  
  
Carefully, Bouken proceeded to enter the building, clutching Quatre tighter as he did so. "Time to face her," he murmured to himself, "Shit."  
  
His pace slowing significantly, Bouken continued to the front desk, his eyes fixed upon the young woman sitting there. Quatre could feel him begin to tremble slightly.  
  
As they grew near, the woman looked up and Quatre recognized her as Cindy. If he'd had the strength to experience emotions, he would have been terrified. Despite his repulsion towards Bouken, he wouldn't leave his arms for all the world. Not in this position.  
  
A grin came to her face as she recognized the two men. "Welcome to Winner Corporation," she said teasingly, "How may I help you?"  
  
Bouken glared back at her. "You could step outside and get yourself run over."  
  
At this, Cindy laughed, sweeping her hair from side to side as she did so. "Hostile as ever. Have you brought me a present?" She questioned, her gaze falling upon Quatre.  
  
Pulling Quatre even closer to him, Bouken grunted a "no".  
  
"Pity," Cindy replied, sitting far back in her chair, "I might've forgiven you."  
  
His face contorting into a scowl, Bouken spoke to her again, "We need to come to an agreement. We can't both-"  
  
"Yes we can," Cindy interrupted, "Perhaps we should go somewhere more private to talk this out."  
  
Glancing around at the semi-crowded room, Bouken nodded. "I have over thirty men outside," he lied, "I wouldn't suggest trying anything."  
  
With a slight grin, Cindy replied, "You're no fun." Before leading him to a nearby side room.  
  
"Ms. Winner, I'm going to be perfectly honest with you," Bouken began as they situated themselves within the room. He had sat upon a couch that was perpendicular to a closed window and set Quatre down next to him, clutching his hand all the while, "You aren't a real threat to me anymore. Your men have been defeated. I just want you to leave us alone now. So, maybe we can come to an arrangement?"  
  
Cindy nodded. "If you leave my brother here, I'll let you live."  
  
Obviously growing agitated, Bouken took a deep breath. "You know I can't do that."  
  
"Yes, you can," Cindy explained, standing, "It's really quite easy. All you have to do is leave." Her eyes fell upon his chest where a small, red beam had planted itself. "Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Glancing toward the window, Bouken gave Cindy the most hateful look Quatre had ever seen. "You bitch."  
  
A shrill noise sounded through the room as the glass of the window shattered and Bouken grasped his shoulder, his other hand remaining within Quatre's. Wincing from the pain, he turned to look at Quatre and then fixed his eyes upon Cindy again with a greater look of determination.  
  
Cindy's grin seemed to cover her entire face, showing itself most clearly within her eyes. "Are you really going to make me kill you? It's so cruel."  
  
"Y-you.. Will." Bouken tried to speak but he seemed to have trouble concentrating on the words.  
  
"What will I do?" Cindy asked with a laugh, "Tell me before there isn't time to."  
  
"You.. You'll die." Producing one of the guns he had commandeered from the pilots, he proceeded to fire one bullet off, which planted itself in her neck.  
  
She died instantly, with a smile placed firmly on her blood-covered lips.  
  
"Get down!" Bouken yelled, throwing himself and Quatre onto the ground.  
  
A second shot from the unseen sniper zipped through the room. It hit the couch and sent some of its contents floating through the air.  
  
Bouken responded by shooting two random shots from his gun in the direction of the gunman. "Damn damn damn." He repeated over and over, like a mantra.  
  
Quatre's eyes remained on his sister's corpse, the picture engraving itself in his memory a thousand times fold. She continued to smile as every second passed, unable to discontinue the expression, even after death. Her eyes were wide-open and staring back at Quatre.  
  
Bullets continued to ring, leaving the room and coming to it. Bouken continued dodging but had already obtained two more wounds, on his shoulder and arm. His face was drenched with sweat and he looked as though he would soon begin crying.  
  
"Get out, Quatre." he said finally, letting two more bullets dance through the window. He looked over at Quatre and let a single tear escape from a bruised eye. "Didn't you hear me?" He yelled, "Get out! Go! Go home! Get out of here!"  
  
Finding his voice, though it was raspy and shaking, Quatre asked him, "Why?"  
  
"DAMN IT!" Bouken squeezed his eyes shut as a bullet planted itself in his leg. "Haven't you been listening to me! I love you, Goddamn it! GET OUT!"  
  
But Quatre was unable to move. He remained next to Bouken as he continued to fire bullets at the sniper.  
  
Bouken continued cursing nonstop, screaming at the gunman. Tears swept down his face, mingling with the blood. Finally, the shooting was silenced by a well-aimed shot by the sharpshooter. Bouken took in a sharp breath as a bullet set itself in his chest.  
  
"Damn it.." He murmured. His eyes looked to Quatre, as though pleading him for help. "Get.get out.." He brought a bleeding hand to Quatre's cheek and touched it lightly with his fingers. "Hurry.. They'll send someone. for you.."  
  
"Th-thank you." Quatre whispered in reply. His heart screamed. As much as he wanted to hate Bouken for what he had tried to do, he couldn't help but forgive him. He could feel his brother-in-law's anguish and saw a true love in his eyes. The lust had vanished entirely.  
  
"Thank you." He repeated, and he held Bouken's hand for a few seconds before crawling out of the room, to avoid any other firing from the sniper.  
  
"Good b-bye, Quatre," Bouken stuttered as the blond disappeared from his sight, "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. Good bye.." A final bullet silenced him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sniper had never been identified, though there had been a thorough investigation by the colony police and a large group of officers from Earth.  
  
However, the officers did find the reason for everything that had happened. There was a story from years past that told them nearly everyone's alibi for all the events that had happened.  
  
Five years prior to the events, Bouken had met Cindy and she had fallen in love with him while he thought he felt the same. However, when finally the time came for him to meet her family, he realized that his feelings had never belonged to her. He realized this after first laying eyes on Quatre.  
  
Cindy noticed this soon after and left Bouken, borning a great hatred for him.  
  
But Bouken didn't give up on his emotions for Quatre, though his connections to him were lost. The love-sick man began courting Quatre's other sister, Nitki in an attempt to get closer to the boy.  
  
Nitki fell in love with him as well, because Bouken made sure of it. By morphing his personality to meet with all of her desires for a husband, he managed to gain her love. Soon after, they were engaged.  
  
However, Mr. Winner noticed where Bouken's eyes were every time he came to visit the Winner household and told Nitki of it. Blind in her love, Nitki grew angry with her father and said she would marry Bouken anyway, which she did.  
  
And so, Bouken was banned from ever seeing Quatre, though Quatre knew nothing of it.  
  
Years later, Bouken lost control of his lust and began seeking Quatre out, but Cindy, who had never forgiven him, was one step ahead and attempted to destroy Quatre, telling herself that it was to avenge her father's death.  
  
She had told her minions that they were attacking him as a random choice. Every one of them was a secretary at Winner Corporation and the majority of them had been told it was a secretaries union, tricked into the position. She had a high-ranked Oz agent to back her, she had said. Though her husband knew nothing of her intentions.  
  
Thus, the events came to be.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Epilogue- Two Weeks Later  
  
Quatre had remained silent through the funeral, refusing to say anything to even the other pilots. His eyes looked ahead but never seemed to see anything of what lied before him. Memories replayed themselves in his mind over and over again.  
  
As soon as the service for Cindy was complete, Duo began attempts at cheering Quatre up, though he was finding it difficult to be funny with his arm in a cast. People kept asking him about it when they would usually be laughing.  
  
"I should probably leave," Duo said with an acted sigh, "People are going to start thinking you're a delinquent. I mean, after what I said to that guy over there." He pointed to a random man.  
  
"That's Cindy's husband." Quatre replied quietly.  
  
Duo fell silent but then realized that he had at least gotten Quatre to talk, and continued. "Well, he took it pretty well, until he said something about calling the police. I'm not sure what he meant though.."  
  
"Quatre," Trowa said, stopping his blond friend, "You aren't blaming yourself, are you?"  
  
Moving his head from side to side Quatre turned to look his companion in the eye, "I'm fine. I just can't stop thinking about her.. When she died," He took a deep breath, "She wanted to kill me.. She looked so happy.."  
  
"She was insane, Quatre," Trowa stated firmly, "It had nothing to do with you."  
  
Quatre nodded and was silent for a moment. "I'm going to continue piloting," he said finally. He looked up at his friends, "People are always going to die. But I'd rather die fighting, like my father."  
  
"Well, that's good," Duo said, with a slight grin, "After all, we wouldn't really let you quit anyway. Where else would we get a free maid? I'd better go over the breakfast plans for tomorrow. Let's see, first how about a nice Spanish omelet. You know, with the salsa? And then maybe some pancakes, drenched in homemade syrup. And then-" Continuing with his order, Duo went on ahead, speaking more to himself than anyone else.  
  
Letting his eyes rest on Quatre's face for a few seconds, Wufei nodded. "It will be an honor to work with you again." He looked ahead at Duo. ".. He's going the wrong way.. Moron." Speeding to a sprint, he went to catch up with the braided boy.  
  
Trowa gave Quatre a small smile and went to join Wufei, leaving his companion alone with Hiiro.  
  
"I.. I know you don't want me to pilot,(1)" Quatre said quietly, "But.. This is my decision."  
  
"I know." Hiiro replied, watching the three others hurry away, "Your family won't suffer any more losses, though. We'll always be here for you. We'll protect you." With a sigh, he looked to Quatre. "They're all headed north," he explained, "the car is to the east." With a displeased expression, he hurried to catch up with them.  
  
A smile coming to his lips, Quatre watched his four best friends begin to argue. "Thank you," he said to them, though they couldn't hear them, "Thank you for everything." Watching them for a few minutes, he realized something. "They're..going west though.. Hiiro!" Running to reach them, Quatre left Cindy's corpse behind and the memories with it.  
  
Eventually the war ended and the pilots were no longer needed. The people of Earth and the colonies knew them only as what they were and never learned more of their heroes, but five men always knew the truth. Five men who always needed the Gundam pilots for who they were. Because they could never live without each others friendship.  
Owari 


End file.
